


The Tamarean Chronicles: Notura's Adventures

by Athengineer056



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Gods and Godesses, Anime inspired, Comedy, Creepy crazy monsters, Dark-skinned/Black characters, Demon, Egyptian Kratos chain cincals, Gen, Girl tells the half jackal pet to sit, Half-Demon, Magic hieroglyphics, Magicians, Powerful female/male characters, Priests/priestess, Sup ernatural, Temples, Vast desert environment, ancient fantasy, and villages, old kingdom/new kingdom egypt, original fanfiction, pharoahs, tombs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athengineer056/pseuds/Athengineer056
Summary: In Ancient Egypt, during the era between the end of the old kingdom and middle kingdom, humans, demons, gods, high priests, magicians, and warriors roamed. The Egyptian civilization was at its peak of a mighty empire. However, the forces of chaos was rising, and a time of war was near.20 years ago in a far out village, a female magician and priestess named Ketari guarded an aunk called the Key to Creation. Until one day, she was betrayed by her assistant, and closest friend. He was a half-breed jackal demon called Notura. Notura stole the Key of Creation, in order to use it to unlock his full demonic powers. He was stopped and Ketari sealed him in a tomb to sleep for all eternity. She died out of exhaustion using up all of her energy. Ketari ordered her magicians warriors to place the aunk with her in her tomb before she died. The Key of Creation was safe once again, and the half-demon Notura was gone.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how are you! You are about to embark on a journey of time and visit the people who lived in the natural flow of things, the ancient egyptian people. This is an old story I wrote inspired by one of my favorite anime, Inuyasha! I always liked the Ancient Egyptian Civilization, and chose to fuse my interest of it and my liking for the Inuyasha Series. There will be a lot of similarities, but a little original seasoning to the story. Relax, be neutral, and I look forward to you enjoying the story. Happy to volunteer my story archive!

#  3 years ago . . . in the Valley of the Kings

A high priest puts a princess in a tomb under a sleeping spell. He seals an aunk inside her and placed a sacred bow and arrow next to her. He leaves but is confronted by other magicians with demons. He fights them but does a self-destruction spell to protect the tomb. The girl in the tomb awakens. She explores the Valley of the Kings. Suddenly, she's attacked by demons. But, unknowing to her, the aunk inside her activates, teleporting her to a village. It happens to be the same village Ketari was in. The girl's name is Anaksumia. In Notura's tomb, he can smell the scent of Anaksumia and somehow recognizes it. Soon after, Anaksumia wanders off in what is called the desert of Notura. She discovers Notura's tomb. Notura tries to convince her to free him using the Key inside her. As Anaksumia has an arguement with Notura whether or not to trust him, a snake demon attacks the village. The snake demon locates Anaksumia and Notura. Anaksumia (Sumia for short) is forced to release Notura. Notura speaks a spell, and the aunk inside her came out and unlocks Notura's binding spell. Notura and the snake demon battle. Meanwhile, soldiers and magicians from the village arrive to help. The snake demon steals the aunk and swallows it unlocking his true demonic state. Notura uses his Khopesh chain cincal to tie down the snake. Then, uses his claw attack Piercing Claw Soul Reaper. The snake is deteriorated, leaving the aunk safe. Sumia grabs the aunk. Suddenly, Notura turn on Sumia threatening to rip her into pieces if she doesn't give him the aunk . . .

Chapter.1 The Half Demon and the P riestess go to sleep

Somewhere not too far off from the valley of the Kings, a girl's awakens in a tomb with no memory how she got there. She finds a sacred arrow and bow, and explores the valley. She stumbles upon a pharoah's tomb entrance. Suddenly, she attacked by demons. She's chased throughout the valley. A scorpion demon was about to stab her with its tail, until a bright light illuminated from her chest and she disappeared. The girl appeared in a village. She came through a portal atop of a small golden pyramid. Magicians rushed to her aid and took her back to their Nome. The girl's name is revealed to be Anaksumia. Enos, the top magician asks how she arrived. Anaksumia explained, and Enos noticed a familiar sense of aura within Anaksumia (Sumia).

Sumia stayed the night at the village. Meanwhile, in the desert, under a pyramid, the Tomb of Notura stood. Notura was tied into an open sarcophagus by binding chains. He sniffed the air, and opened his half -demon eyes. "That scent, so, she came back. "

Sumia had a dream about a young High-priestess with an aunk around her neck. Next, a dude came with dog ears and an untrimmed afro. They had a conversation about a disruption of Maa'at at an obelisk near the Great Pyramid. She woke up. Sounds screams and destruction reigned outside. Sumia rushed outside. A giant snaked demon was attacking the village. Enos and magicians warriors were battling out. The snake demon saw Sumia, and went after her. Sumia ran for her life, but the snake extended its body and wrapped itself around Sumia, crushing her. "Hsss, give me the Sacred Key to Creation girl, or I'll swallow you hole and spit your flesh out!" Sumia screamed, as Enos casted an Earth spell. The ground lifted, and sharp rocks hurled towards the demon. The snake spewed out vemon from its mouth and dissolved the rocks. It slithered out to village with Sumia. Then, the bright light in her chest shone, and an aunk came out. A green explosion emitted from the aunk, tearing the snake into pieces. Sumia ran out onto the desert. Meanwhile, the smaller pieces began regenerating. Sumia found the pyramid of Notura. She entered the tomb and found Notura.

Notura saw Sumia holding the aunk, "Ketari, so, you finally came to get me out of this ratchet tomb. Just hurry up, I can smell a snake demon about, I know you need me". "What, Ketari? I'm not her, my name is Anaksumia." (Sumia) Notura looked closely, he saw it wasn't Ketari. "Oh, it isn't her then, besides, Ketari was nicer." Sumia asked who was he. " I"ll tell you if you of you get me out of this sarcophagus. " Sumia was reluctant. They had an argument whether or not to set Notura free. 

The snake demon was on its was to the tomb. Enos and crew at village gathered warriors. (Enos) " This isn't good, she's went into The Desert of Notura. I can feel the binding spell on Notura is weaker. " Enos and his warriors moved out. The argument in the tomb continued. The snake demon busted onto the tomb. (Noturo) "Hurry up and use the aunk to unlock the chain around me, or we'll both die you idiot!" Sumi hesitatedly pressed the aunk against Notura chains. The chains glowed, and Notura spoke a spell, releasing himself free for the first time in 20 years. The snake demon and Notura fought. Notura's claws was superior to the snake. So the snake took the aunk from Sumia, swallowing it which unlocked its true demonic state. Enos and the warriors arrive at the pyramid. The battle found itself outside the pyramid. Enos ceasefired and Sumia climbed out of the rubble. The snake gathered demonic ether in its mouth and condensed it. Notura pulled out his Khopesh chain cincals.

The snake demon released the ball demonic ether. Notura slashed the ball with lightning energy flowing through his Khopesh chain cincles. Next, he easily landed on the snakes head, wrapping up its body with his chain cincals, and sending lightning through the chains. Notura slammed the demon to the ground. "Alright, time to send this piece of unacceptable string to non being." Nokura used his claws, doing his named Piercing soul reaper claw, ripping the snake demon apart to molecules. The Key to Creation was appearing. Sumia ran up grabbing it. Being there, Enos was pulling her back. Notura is turning on the villagers, threatening to ripp them to parts, so they sooner hand over the sacred aunk. (Sumia)" What, you tricked me, you filthy bastard!" (Enos) " Run Anaksumia, we'll hold him off." Sumia ran through the desert. Notura slashed his way through Enos and crew, going after Sumia. She was chased to a lake with a bridge. Notura landed in front of her. "Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I won't hurt you if you give me the key. " (Sumia)" No, stay away from me. " Enos appeared with a neck charm. He spoke a spell and it appeared on Notura binding him. (Enos) " Quick Sumia, speak a command to control him." (Sumia) "Uh, oh, down you stupid dog. " Notura slammed down through the bridge landing in the lake. "Oh, that was easy" ( Sumia).

At the village, Enos had a meeting with Sumia and the tied up Notura. Enos told Sumia about the powerful high priest Ketari who is guarding the magical aunk called the key to creation. When they sealed it with her mummified body, she must had took it with her in ba form, to the afterlife. But the key is still present in this world. Plus, it was sealed inside Sumia. Notura mentions Sumia's scent is the same as Ketari's. Enos says Ketari's must've reincarnated into or as Sumia. Lord Osiris must've have a reason for sending Ketari soul back through the cycle of living. Notura becomes distraught by the info. Anaksumia asks why demons want the aunk. (Notura) "The aunk is an object of great power, it basically can unlock all the secrets of the world. Demons and evil humans would definitely crave it. Not to mention half humans too, cause I crave also. " (Sumia) " What do you want with such power, you seem really strong as it is. Why so uneccasarily extra. " (Enos) " Notura is only a pathetic half- demon. He wants the aunk to unlock his full demonic dormant power." (Notura)"What do ya mean pathetic you ball-headed freak! I'll kill you!"(Sumia)"Down Notura!" The chained tightened up on Notura and he falls. (Enos) " Notura's father was a mighty demon, unusually holding tons of demonic energy. Out of his three children, he had two two sons. One full-demon, and one half. He left his demon ether energy to his eldest son, and gave his life energy to Notura. However, the life energy was sealed so Nokura couldn't just call on or whenever. That's the main reason, to release the large amount of energy inside him". (Notura)"Your wrong old friend, the main reason is becoming the strongest demon ever to live, and conquer the land of demons".(Enos)"You didn't seem so bloodthirsty for power while going out with Ketari . . ." Notura instantly leaped towards Enos prepared to crush. (Sumia) "Taj!" The chains tightened on Notura's neck. (Sumia)"So, what should I do now?" (Enos)"Well, lately, the House of Life had sensed an overwhelming force of chaos disrupting Ma'at. Now, the Sacred aunk's returned. I think something's going down in the Duat. Anaksumia, for now, I will train you to be a new priestess. And Notura, you'll be her protector. " (Notura)" Protector! I want to use the sacred aunk, not choose to protect it!" (Enos)" I know, but, you're with us. " (Sumia) " Besides, you won't be ruling no land of anything with that charm on your neck". Notura is annoyed. 

In a village on the Nile, a crocodile demon attacks. A warrior with a crook and Khopesh appears. (Demon) "Give me the Shayikra Staff shards". (Warrior)"Hmph, on your dreams." The warrior pounced towards the demon, engulfing his sword on fire. He slashed at the crocs mouth, dividing it. He then used his crook speaking a spell. The demon exploded from the inside out with white flames. The warrior found Shayikra shards. "Why are shards dispersed everywhere. I thought Pharoah Ramses I had all of them kept away". Suddenly, a giant falcon with a women riding it arrived. "Zomses, word has gone out that the sacred aunk to creation has returned". (Zomses)"Huh, the aunk, but I thought that high priestess was dead". ( women)"She is dead, someone else has it, and worst, Notura's has been revived". (Zomses) " Oh great".

End of Chapter 1. Hi reader, how is the story? Go ahead and rate each chapter from 1 -10.

You don't need to. Next Chapter will be available soon. Later!


	2. The Serious Willed Warrior of The Pharoah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you! Previously, We were introduced to the people connected to Ketari, and ready to start unveiling what has actually been happening in Kemet. 
> 
> Anaksumia has a pet half-dog(I really liked that running gag of the show).
> 
> Next, someone new comes into the scene, a warrior from the Pharoah's order itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! To let you know, the story will spread out on it's own very soon, and yes, it is highly referenced from Inuyasha. Although, this is only temporary.

At Enos' village, a women magician appeared. Enos greeted her, and they went to the Nome. Sumia was sitting under a tree on a hill, thinking about what happened. She started to think about Notura. Just then, he showed, saying Enos' wanted her. At the Nome, the women revealed to be Ketari's young sister, Khasikra. When Khasikra saw Notura, she immediately pulled out her bow and arrow fired a destruction light arrow at him. Enos casted the force field spell(N'dah) and deflected the arrow. He explained to Khasikira how Notura is on their side. (Notura) "Hmph, always that aggressive, rude brat".(Khasikra)"Always that cruel, smelly dogboy". Sumia warrior asked when will she start training. Khasikra said she'll teach her how to use her sacred bow. Then, she start talking about how demons have been attacking villages frequently. Also, at Saqqurah, the House of Life found a rising force of chaos on the Duat. (Notura)"Saqqurah, isn't that where there first step pyramid was built?" (Enos)"Yes, under the order of Pharoah Zoser, and architecture and high priest Imhotep". (Sumia)"Zoser, my ancestor, do you think I have some type of connection to the rising chaos in Saqqurah?"(Khasikira, or Kira)"I don't know, but I also heard about the Shayikra staff shards beings hunted down". (Notura)"(sigh), as soon I finally get out the tomb, everything up on Kemet is going haywire. Well, I guess I gotta just slay the demons and magicians that get on my way". (Enos)"Or gods, you know they gonna be nosey and want to take in on the drama too".(Sumia)"I don't think they have no other choice". Kira and Sumia go train. Notura leaves, and Enos goes to the town obelisk to meditate.

Meanwhile, Zomses goes meeting with the Chief Lector and Ramses at Ramses temple. (Ramses)"The half demon brat Notura, and a demon attacked your village looking for three staff shards?!"(Zomses)" Yea, but my lord, why are Shayikra staff shards loose in Kemet?" The Lector and Pharoah stood silent. (Lector)"That's none of your information Zomses. What I need you to do is hunt down the Key to Creation, and your old half- demon friend".(Zomses)"Chief, but what about the shards". (Ramses)"The House of Life will handle the shards, my family are the strongest bloodline yet. You just worry about your mission". Zomses gave both of them a somewhat reluctant look, and left. Ramses went to summon the god Tehuti to his sheut(statue). He spoke some chant prayers, and voice of Tehuti came. (Tehuti)"Pharoah, you seem to be doing a good job on ruling Kemet".(Ramses)"Look Tehuti, I only summoned you to ask pleasantly for your knowledge on what's going on". (Tehuti)"What's going on, you tell me".(Ramses is irritated)"Why the Key to Creation returned, why are demons after the staff shards of Shayikra, and what does it mean that Nukamos' half-human brat has returned".(Tehuti)"Well, for the aunk, it seemed when the priestess Ketari was mummified with Sacred Key around her neck, her soul took it with her, and she reincarnated into another life on Earth".(Ramses)"But why has Osiris sent her soul back to the living, what is his purpose?" (Tehuti)"Look, I don't talk to Osiris that much, but I heard he sensed the key was needed once again". (Ramses)"Once again, for what?"(Tehuti)"Who knows, who cares, I just need to work on my new piece of writing". (Ramses)"Lord Tehuti, stop not caring, this involves the gods too".(Tehuti)"All them was bad news, something's definitely is about to start. However, Per Aunk will always be on their guard" (Tehuti)" You say so, Pharoah Ramses". This spirit left the statue.(Ramses)"May the gods and goddesses be with Kemet, including you Lord Tehuti".

At Enos' village, Khasikira trains Sumia with the Sacred arrow. She learned how to induce life energy and magical energy into her arrows. (Kira)"Now, time for target practice". Korra clapped and statues showed up from the ground. Kira shot her arrow and took out 5 in one shot. Sumia fires her arrow and accidentally killed a bird. (Kira)"Oh Ra, she just started a hate grudge between her and Aset".(Sumia)"Oooops, my bad". Soon, all the statues are destroyed in an instant, exploding into millions of clay pieces. A khopesh chain wines itself back to Notura. (Notura)"Ha, ya, see! That's how you do the ". ( Sumia and Kira)"What the hel you idiot!"(Sumia)"Backwards boy!"Notura flew back to a tree 50mph, banging his head. (Notura)"Ouch, that was unnecessary. You got a serious anger problem, you're just like Keta . . . . "Notura stops, and sees Ketari's images on Anaksumia. (Sumia)"Why you keep staring at me". Notura replied with a,"No,nothing, I thought I seen a bird on your head. (Kira)"A bird,?, I don't think she wants to talk about birds". Soon, a magician came and told them a portal opened at the Saqqurah step pyramid. The pyramid. The crew go meet up with Enos. He sends Notura and Sumia to Saqqurah.(Sumia)" Here take the aunk to keep it safe".(Enos)"No, you keep the aunk, it chose you for a reason. Besides, you gonna need its power. Here, take these Shayikra shards we had for so long. Insert them into your weapons". He hands them 4 shards. "Yeah!I'm starting to like you more Enos(Notura)."Alright, let's go!". Kira detained him. She chanted a summoning spell. A glowing hieroglyphic for cat sparked into existence. A giant warrior, blue cat appeared. (Notura)"No, Kenasiy! I'm not getting on her!"Kenasiy hissed at Notura. (Kira)"Shut up Notura, I know you hate each other due to your nature, but deal with it, or you rather deal with me". (Notura)"I'll rather run the way".(Sumia)"Find suit yourself". Sumia hopped on, and Kenasiy took off. Notura chased after them. 

  


At Saqqurah

The step pyramid released a column of blue light connecting to a worm hole. Demons poured out. Magicians warriors appeared fighting off the demons. Explosions, spells, demons animisticall y striking people, and soldiers filled the battle field. Notura's crew arrive at the chaos. (Notura)"Yes sir, with these staff shards in my Khopesh chain cincals, I dying to slay some demons". Notura charges to the battlefield. Sumia and Kenasiy look at the portal above the pyramid. (Sumia)"How can chaos open a portal at such a purified and sacred site. " She readied her arrow and charged in with Kenasiy. "Time to put my training to the test".

The magician warriors see Sumia, crying out a priestess savior. Notura goes recklessly wild slashing, whipping, and slamming his lightning charged chain cycles. Each strike send out a wave a lightning. A band of magicians see Notura and see he's a half- demon. They start firing spells at him. (Notura)"Hold on you idiots, I'm on your side". Unexpectedly, the desert full of demons rush back into the portal. A shadow slowly swallows the desert making night seem like day. Then, a gigantic half dog half scorpion demon came through the portal landing on the pyramid. The magician fired spells and attacked the demon. The demon slashed its claws in one strike taking down half the magician warriors inducing poison into the air. The Sacred Aunk put a protective barrier around Kenasiy and Sumia. Notura stayed his ground being immune to the poison. The demon then fired multiple fire balls. The remaining magicians casted a water barrier, but their life energy ran out, making it their last spell. Sumia went forward citing magic arrows which had no effect. Kenasiy ran towards it, dodging and bouncing around its attacks. They land on its back, as Kenasiy clawed into it ripping down its spin e. Notura clawed his arm, making it bleed. He spoke a spell as his blood soaked his Khopeshes. (N)"Bloodedge Khopesh chains!" The blood on the blades become filled with demonic ether, as Notura slashed at the demon legs. The demon took its tail, and spewed poison at Sumia and Kenasiy. They dodged it, but get swiped away by the scorpion tail. Then, the demon grasped Notura with a claw crushing him. It fired a fireball at Notura. Until, a voice cried the reflect spell, bouncing the fireball back facing the demon. Then, Zomses arrived using his crook to send energy orb s around the demon. Notura was dropped, as he looked on surprised. Zomses used his crook speaking a spell, sending the demon back through the portal, closing it. The Saqqurah pyramid was purified with Ma'at. Zomses landed on top of the pyramid. (Zomses) "Wel who I found messing around with Per Aunk work, and with the Sacred Aunk".(Notura)"You little brat, you're grown a lot since the last 20 years, . . . Zomses" (Zomses)" I hope you got some good sleep in those last 20 years, because that's the last sleep you ever gonna get. Notura, I came to kill you once and for all!" Sumia looked on at the two opposing men. Zomses and Notura have a conversation. (Notura)"Look I'm trying to tell, you, Enos gave me these staff shards. And I didn't steal the key, I'm protecting it. Well at least for a while"(Zomses)"You're known for lying, plus you're a half-demon, and enemy of the House of Life. If what you say is true, then that gives a even better reason to kill you!" Zomses jumps down the pyramid to Notura striking their Khopeshies. (Zomses)"Cause, you don't deserve either power or the right to protect it". The two have a Khopesh battle. Sumia tries to yell for them to stop. Zomses dodges two Khopesh chain swipes and puts Notura in a barrier. Then, Zomses casts Ra's Hellfire spell inside the barrier. Continues fireballs rained down at Notura. He dodge rolled, jumped, and evaded. (Zomses)"You fool, Ra's Hellfire goes on forever, just die Notura!". (Notura)"Damn it". He used his Khopeshes to summon a lightning spear. (Zomses)"Please, my fireballs break through any type of barrier". One fireball crashed through Notura's barrier, exploding. (Sumia)"Notura!" The smoke clears, and Notura isn't present. (Zomses)"What! Where that dog go?" Notura is on the sand and jumped on the inside of the barrier. (Notura)"Even underground, he has all infinite directions blocking me from escape, but . . . ." Many fireballs come at Notura. He waited for the right moment and dodged the fireballs as they crash through the barrier, creating a huge hole. ( Zomses)"Darn you, you bastard!" (Sumia)" He used his own ability against him, get him Notura!" Notura jumped out the barrier and hooked one of his Khopesh chain cycle to the side of the step pyramid. Here swung up to the top. (Notura)"Come at me". (Zomses)"Hmph, arrogant as always". Zomses hopped up the pyramid. He engulfed his Khopesh into a giant Wind Blade. (Notura)"Using the path of Ra first, then Shu (god of Wind), Zomses, don't you this that's too overpowerly even for a Per Aunk magician?" Zomses ignored him slashing the Wind hook blade. Notura did a front flip over Zomses. A powerful gush of wind followed on through the air. Zomses turned around, and saw his Ra Hellfire balls firing from the open barrier towards them. Notura and Zomses are illuminated with red light, about to get incinerated. Kenasiy, with Sumia on her back, arrived. Notura quickly hurled his chain cycle towards them. Kenasiy bit the hook end. Notura was pulled out of harm's way. Zomses utilized his crook sending wind tunnels blowing out the fireballs. Then, he called off the hellblazer. (Zomses)" Crap, I used up a quarter of my Ka energy, and half my life force already. I'm still affected by that"condition". Notura and crew face Zomses. "Zomses, I assume Ramses sent you to kill me and retrieve Anaksumia. But, you must know I don't want to have to cut you into pieces if I don't have to". (Notura) (Sumia)"Stop it Notura, grrr! Down boy!" Notura is slammed into the sand deeply. (Sumia)" Stop it Notura, grrr! Down boy!"Notura is slammed into the sand deeply. (Sumia)" Look, Zomses . . ., I have the Key to Creation, I'm not a prisoner. Notura is right, he's protecting me. I'm training under Enos at the village to become a priestess. Please, if you may, spare Notura, and tell Pharoah Ramses that we're all are on the same team". Zomses is beginning to be softed at heart. (Zomses) " But the Sacred Key is a powerful artifact, it must be kept in the right hands". (Sumia) "Enos told me that somehow I'm the reincarnation of the powerful priestess Ketari, and the key chose me to protect it. Why can't the House of Life let off of regulations and see what Ma'at has in store for us ?!" Zomses is silent, he thinks about his family in the past. (Zomses)" Alright, Anaksumia, take me back to Ketari's old village, and bring back the dog too". Notura digs out the sand, spitting some out from his mouth. (Notura)"First you try to kill me, now you trying to collaborate, you lucky I'm out of energy, 14 year old punk".(Zomses)"I'm not the 14 year old brat you use to know any more NOTURA". Zomses heals the wounds magicians on the battlefield. Then, he summoned his giant falcon. The falcon took the magicians back to the First Nome. Afterwards, Notura, Zomses, Sumia, and Kenasiy head back to Enos' village. They have a meeting about the attack at Saqqurah. Zomses says Per Aunk sensed the demons trying retrieve some secrets hidden inside the pyramid. That's why they infiltrated the area. Khasikira says demons alone wouldn't be able to break through a site like that. (Zomses)"Yeah, that's correct. Which means something more powerful must've been influencing them". The room got silent. (Sumia)"I think we should go back to Saqqurah, inside the pyramid. I must have some type of connection to that pyramid". (Zomses)"You said you woke up in the Valley of the Kings, and don't remember anything?" (Sumia)"I only remember my life at that village along the Nile". (Notura)"No other people, you know . . . magicians, warriors, or even demons" (Sumia)"Hmmm, there was one magician. My step father. He was the strongest in our village. Also, a member of House of life". (Kira)"He's still alive?" (Sumia)" I, . . . I don't know. You see, before I woke up in that tomb, our village was attacked by a vast force of chaos, at least what I remember". (Enos)"Okay, I see now, you don't what that chaos was?"(Sumia)"No, can't remember clearly". (Zomses)" Well, so far the Sacred Aunk's returned, demons are after that, along with the Shayikra staff shards Demons trying to steal secrets of a site of the Gods, and smelly dog boy is sleepwalking".(Notura)" What did you say you pun k!"(Kira)"Zomses, why are the staff shards loose. I thought the House of Life kept those in safe keeping under magicians". (Notura)"Don't see why you can't just put it back together, it's better to have one object than many". (Zomses)" I don't know, Pharoah Ramses, Chief, won't tell me". (Notura)" You better tell Ramses and the Lector that I'm not an enemy". (Enos)"Oh, PerAunk doesn't know that Zomses, if they caught you exchanging info with Notura and not capturing Sumi, you're in deep trouble. (Z)"I know, I'll get back to them". Enos have Zomses the rest of his Staff shards, "Take these, keep them safe". Zomses went to the village obelisk, and opened a portal, going through it. It was shadow hours. Everyone went to rest. Hi! How is the story? rate, 1-10. I look forward to you enjoying The Tamarean Chronicles. Later, Next Chapter. ⁰ 


	3. Amushuru is BOLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you. Welcome to Chapter 3 Of The Tamarean Chronicles! Are you liking the story? We were introduced to Zomses, warrior of Ramses' order, and Sumia starts her training. Now, we are going to meet someone new of greatness connected to Notura ancestry.

Somewhere in Northern Egypt region, along the Nile . . .

A demon and his assistant, Bar, invade a temple. Warriors line up outside ready for battle. The demon was a Jackal demon, named Amushuru. (Bar)"Lord Amushuru, allow me". Bar used his staff, firing demonic lasers at the warriors. Fire burst into life, burning them. The duo go to the temple entrance. The magicians inside claimed demons won't be able to enter a sacred Temple. Amushuru pulled out a sword. Bar casted the reveal spell, revealing a barrier around the temple to prevent evil from getting in. Amushuru slashed his sword through the barrier shutting it off. (A)"My Anugekra can defy any demon repelling spell, foolish humans, Hmph". They walk in the temple. The magician fire elemental spell at them. Bar put a N'dah spell, then turned his staff into many giant Cobras. The giant Cobras ate the magicians swallowing whole. (Bar)" Alright, Lord Amushuru, we're unbeatable!". Amushuru kicked Bar to the wall. "Idiot, the magicians had staff shards with them". Amushuru split open the stomach of the snakes, spilling out their insides. He discovered seven shards in the pile of guts. (Amushuru)"So I the humans had been generous lately spreading out the Staff Shards of Shayikra". He looked over to an altar. A distinct sword layed there. "But, those weren't what I was looking for". Amushuru grabbed the sword, "The Sword of the 7 Sandstorms. A magician following the path of Shu pales in comparison". Bar awakens from unconscious, "Yes my lord, another sword collected". Amushuru pulls the sword from the altar. The temple began to shake. The duo escaped the temple. They arrive outside. The stars shines brightly, as did the temple. A Sandmonster arose from the temple glowing with golden light. (Sandmonster) "You, a full-blooded demon, shall not wield The Blade of 7 Sandstorm". (Bar)"Gaaaargh, Lord Amushuru, I'm scared!" Amushuru backslapped Bar. (Amushuru)"Stop whining, he's nothing comparing to me". Amushuru pounced towards the monster. The monster swung its arm releasing a wave of sand. Shuru clawed his way through with lightning claws. He landed on it's shoulder. A sand fist arose from its back flying toward Shuru. Shuru used the Sand sword and slashed a wave of sand storm destruction, treating apart the sand fist. Shuru then jumped above the monster. More growing arms arose striking at Shuru. Shuru dodged every strike agilely. He dived towards the head slammed the sword through. Shuru cut the sand monster all the way down. It split in half and disperses into sand. The sand was absorbed by the sand storm Blade. (Shuru)"These guardians need to be more of a challenge, cause they are too weak".(Bar)"Yea, you did it!".(Shuru)"Let us go Bar". They got on their flying camel demons. (Bar)"Uhm, Lord Amushuru, good thing you got the sword, but rumor tells me the Key to Creation has returned". Shuru is interested. "The Sacred Aunk, impossible that priestess died 20 years ago".(B)"Yea, that's when Notura tried to steal . . ."  
Amushuru choked Bar, "Dont mention his name in my presence every again. Or I'll slice into pieces and cook for my dinner tonight ".(Bar)"But my Lord, word has it that he's revived, cause the Aunk has returned!"(Shuru)"Revived, he was sealed in a tomb by the priests Ketari to sleep forever".(Bar)"Yes, but he's back, and protecting the Key to Creation. He was present at the recent demon attack of Saqqurah". Amushuru was silent. He clenched his fists until his palm began to bleed. "Why does he keep getting in my way. That dang likely half- human".( Bar)"But my Lord, I figured out something about your father's legacy".(Shuru)" What is it?"(Bar)"About your father's sword, the one used to wipe out a valley of 2000 demons in one strike".(Amushuru)"The . . . Anukara".

Notura, Sumia, Khasikira, and her cat Kenasiy are out in the in the mountains early at daw n.(Notura)"You site the Sacred Aunk is pointing towards the mountains"(Sumia)"Yes, it senses something up here. We need to check it out". The crew explore the mountain side. Notura stops suddenly, sniffing the air. (Notura)"Wait, this scent". A crew of lizard demons with scorpions tails emerged from the ground. Kira pulled out her wand casting the grow spell. Giant plant vines manifest from the ground wrapping around the lizard demons. Notura jumps towards them, "I'm finish them off". (Sumia and Kira)"Hey!" Notura won't Beserk mode with his Khopesh chain cincals slices the demons into pieces. (Sumia)" That was too easy". Notura immediately looks up, smelling a shocking scent. A flying demon Jackal came down from clouds. It blast a tray of lightning at the crew. Sumia shot her sacred arrows at the rays, splitting it apart. The ray became two lightning beams, about the crash onto them. (Notura)"See what you did you idiot. Ketari use to ne a master at archery. You're a disgrace!"(Sumia)"Shut up". Kira used her wand to absorb the demonic ether. The flying jackal landed in front of them. (Jackal)"Give the Key to Creation, or you'll die".(Notura)" Me, dying, I don't think so. You're the one whose gonna get killed".

Land of Demons

Amushuru and Bar arrive at Shuru's father gravesite. A white pyramid, with the cap having an altar holder(empty) stood. (Bar)"His memorial still stands my lord".(Shuru)"Why you've directed my here".(Bar)"Well, you see, Lord Nokumos' body was never buried in this pyramid although it's his gravesite. Why is that?"Shuru look upon the monument, "You're right, just like the Pharoahs had sacraphogus in the Great Pyramids, but no body".(Bar)"Meaning, this pyramid must be a clue to where your father's body lays. In which three legendary Anukara will be. Up top, their use to be a mini obelisk key".(Shuru)"But it's not there anymore. Father must've hid it somewhere before he died". Amushuru jumped up atop the pyramid". He looked at the empty altar. (Bar)"I believe the obelisk key can lead us to Anukara. And I know who might know where it is". Amushuru stood up, looking upon the Land of Demons atop of the pyramid. "He's son, Notura". Amushuru transformed into mini jackal form, and opened a portal from the pyramid. He and Bar jumped through.

Meanwhile, Notura and the winged Jackal engaged in battle. The jackal bit one of Notura's chain cincals. It swung him around and slammed Notura place to place. Notura channeled lightning through the chain cincals. The jackal demon let go, and charged towards Kira and Sumia. Sumia shot an arrow into the ground below the demon, and it exploded. The jackal demon flew backwards. Notura jumped up to it and stabbed with his Khopesh swords. (Notura)"Lightning Wave!" The demon was shot with a beam of lightning into the ground. When the smoke cleared, the jackal dispersed, and 5 Shayikra shards appeared. Sumia picked them up, "So, this is what I was sensing".(Kira)"I wander who these belonged to".(Notura stood silent, as a heavy wind blew by)"From this scent I picking up from the shards, the person who had them, is definitely not a nice one". Amushuru and Bar are nearby riding on their flying camels,"Notura, we cross paths again"(Amushuru).

Notura and crew track the origins of the scent from the shards. Soon, an etheric ball landed in front of them and dispersed into a barrier. They looked up, and saw Amushuru and Bar. (Amushuru)"Its been a while, hmph, little brother".(Notura)"Grrr, Amushuru, I knew that scent from anywhere".(Sumia)"Liitle brother?"(Kira)"Amushuru is Notura's full blooded older demo n brother".(Notura)"What do you want with me?"(Amushuru)"Well,well, you see I got you in barrier, so, obviously I came to capture you".(Sumia)" You bastar d, let us go!"(Amushuru)"Oh, Notura, I see you got dad's liking for human girls, and you're cheating on Ketari for her baby sister".(Bar)"Ha,ha,ha, it seems dogboy's in a Love Triangle". Amushuru hooked Bar in the face. (Amushuru)"Where is father's obelisk key, the one he left on top of his memorial?"(Notura)"Obelisk wha!? I don't know what you're talking about".(Amushuru)"I think you do". Amushuru and Bar lands inside the barrier. Notura pulls out his chain cincals. Amushuru swiped his sandstorm sword releasing a wave of spiraling sand. Notura evaded it, and counterattacked with lightning chain cincals. Amushuru grabbed them and absorbed the lightning into his claws. He threw Notura with these cincals towards himself, and plunged his claws into Notura's shoulder, releasing an electric charge. Meanwhile, Kira and Sumia were battling Bar's giant cobras. Amushuru kneed Notura in the gut, and slammed into ground with his poison claw. Notura became numb. (Amushuru)"Now, give me the key", Shuru spoke a spell, and a white light emitted in Notura's chest. Everyone paused, as the obelisk key is sliding out of Notura's heart. Amushuru grabbed it. "So, father hid it inside one of the five parts of a soul, the heart".(Bar)"You got it, now use it's power".(Shuru)"Shut up, I know what I'm doing". Shuru shot out a beam from the obelisk and it opened a portal deep in the duat. In the portal, it showed a clear pyramid with a giant Jackal skeleton inside. Shuru and Bar went through. Sumia and Kira ran to Notura. (Kira)"Yo, you alright?"(Notura)"What, what happened?"He saw the portal, and looked into it, "Wait, is that . . . Come on, let's go!"(Sumia)"Wait, in there with 'hem two!"(Notura)"Shut the hell up, and hop on!" The three enter the portal.

Amushuru and Bar arrive at the pyramid. It had two obelisks on each side of it. They both were collecting energy from other realms. Lost souls wandered around the obelisks. Amushuru went to the entrance doorway which has a barrier blocking it. (Bar)"How do we get in?"Amushuru looked inside the clear pyramid and saw his father's skeleton. (Amushuru)"We just, walk in". Amushuru walked through the barrier as Bar followed. (Bar)"How was that possible?".(Shuru)"That barrier only repels demon s with evil intentions and gods. Since I'm his son, and you're my assistant, we were allowed in the pyramid". The duo walked through the pyramid to his father's ribcage, where an opening between them stood. Around the walls of the pyramids were hieroglyphics covering them. Amushuru and Bar entered the opening of the rib cages.They explored the inner skeleton and reached the skull. (Amushuru)"It seemed dad hid the sword inside his corspe". An opening above the two eye holes shone light upon an object on an altar. (Bar)"There it is, the legendary Anukara. (Amushuru)"It seems its in its normal form". Meanwhile, Notura's crew arrived near the pyramid. The area was a desert, rocky terrain with souls wandering about. (Sumia)"Where is this place, is it the underworld?"(Notura)"No, it's the realm in the Duat that sits between the living and the underworld. Dad must've hid his body here to protect something something from both Gods and demons ".(A toad came out the middle of nowhere and licked Notura's neck)"It's because in that pyramid lies the legendary Anukara". Notura grabbed the talking toad and threw it on the ground heads first. " Oich, Lord Notura, that's how you treat an old friend of your old man's".(Notura)"Huh, oh, it's just you, Harthu, Toad demon sage of Senmagic".(Kira)"Harthu, haven't seen you in a good while".(Harthu)"Yep, but I'm here. Now like I was saying, Anukara, the blade that was used to kill 2000 demons in one strike lies in your father corspe".(Kira)"It does, so that's what Amushuru was after".(Notura)"Hmph, Amushuru can take that stupid blade, I already got a weapon".(Sumia)"Yes, but don't you want to become stronger, I mean, it is your Dad's sword".(Harthu)"Exactly, why I am here is to tell you Nukamos meant the sword to be passed on to you".(Notura)"Me, huh, I guess I'll go check it out". Besides , how did you get here anyway?"(Harthu)"What? You know, I have my ways."(Sumia)"Stalker". The crew head top the pyramid. Notura and crew entered the pyramid through barrier. Then, they ran through Nukamos's corspe. They finally reach the skull and encountered Amushuru and Bar. (Notura)"Looks like they beat us to it". He pulled out his pulled out the sword, how generous. I hope you don't intend to fight since last time I beat you with flawless victory".(Notura)"Hmph, don't get your hopes up high, cause this time I'm not holding back". Amushuru stared at Notura with a annoyed look. (Shuru)"Whatever",he grabbed the Anukara and tried pulled it out the altar, but a fire engulfed into life and scolded him. (Harthu)"Nukamos set a spell so that Amushuru and any other demons could take three sword. Lord Notura, the sword is yours".(Amushuru)"Harthu, where did you come from?"(Harthu)"I came here as a favor your dad to make sure Notura receives the Anukara".(Notura ran towards Amushuru)"And that's exactly what's gonna to happen!". Notura and Amushuru engaged in a fierce battle. Harthu, Sumia, and Kira face against Bar. Harthu, being a sage of Senmagic, trapped Bar in a sand sphere. He then added water and fire to engulf Bar in a concrete sphere. (Sumia)"Wo, you took him out in like 5 seconds".(Harthu)"I am Nukamos' old teacher, so give me props". Notura continuously slashed his chain cincals at Amushuru. He dodged all the attacks. (Amushuru)"I just came up with a new technique. Do you want to try it out?". Amushuru created lightning and sent them to each of his claws. He slashed his claws and released five lightning dog faces. They charge towards Notura. Amushuru than used his sandstorm and slashed out a circular sand tunnel. The tunnel circled up the lightning dogs, and now a lightning spiral attack was about to obliterate Notura. (Notura)"Taking all that back!".(Amushuru)"Die". Notura clawed both of his arms, soaking his claws in blood. He spoke a chant, a three blood wrapped around his Khopeshes in a blood aura. The blood aura took the form a dog will sharp fangs.(Notura)"Raging Blood wolves!" He slashed out his chain cincals engulfed on the blood dog aura. Notura sent lightning channeling through his cincals. The two powerful demon energies clash as the skull began to brake apart. The concrete sphere that held Bar broke into pieces. Bar fell out. Soon, the clash exploded, as the whole top part of Nukamos' skull blew off. (Amushuru)"Notura, you need to be careful, this is our dad tomb".(Notura)"Bayard, I'll kill you. I'm going to rip your throat often, pull out your spinal column, and used it as a whip to cut you into pieces!"Notura pounced towards Shuru and clawed at him. Shuru dodged it, and Notura claws rammed into the wall, and it crumbled to dust. Shuru jumped upon Notura and slammed his claws towards him. Notura avoided it doing backflip. The whole center floor was destroyed. (KIira)"This is intense".(Hathu)"They may got different moms, but you could tell they're related. Both of them got anger issues"(Bar)"Lord Amushuru, I'll get the Anukara for you!"Bar ran towards the sword. (Sumia)"No you don't", Sumia shot an arrow into Bar's back, and he fell. Notura went after the sword next. He grabbed it and tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't let go. "Hi, Harthu, I taught you said I was chosen. So, the hell's up with this thing!"(Harthu)"I don't know".(Notura)"Whaddya mean!"(Shuru)"This is my chance to kill you". He ran towards Notura, who was trying so hard to get the sword. (Kira)"Notura, do something!" (Notura)"Don't you see I'm trying to!" Amushuru slashed a sand wave at Notura and crew. (Harthu)"Oh my God we're going to die!!!"(Notura)"I am god, . . . . Would you shut the hell up and let me at least try to save y'all!" At that moment Notura pulled out the sword. The Sand wave engulfed him, but it was repelled as the sword transformed in a golden fang type blade. The blade had a red and white fiery aura. (Harthu)"He did it".(Notura)"So this is it, I don't know how I did it, but I pulled it out".(Amushuru)"Damn you, little brother". Notura stood face to face with Amushuru holding the Anukara.

(Notura)"Now, let's see what this can do!"Notura slashed the sword, and the wind blew in the direction of the sword. The fire travelled with the wind at Shuru's direction. Shuru jumped out of the skull, and clawed the top of the pyramid. Shuru slid down on the side of pyramid. Notura followed outside. Amushuru spun his sandstorm blade until his created a sand tornado. He sent the tornado towards Notura. Notura spilt the tornado in half with his Anukara. He pounced towards Amushuru as they landed in the field. Sumia, Kira, and Harthu, all came out to see the fight. Notura striked the ground with the sword, released a fiery shockwave at Amushuru. Amushuru jumped up to avoid it, but, Notura controlled the demonic fire with sword to make shock up. Shuru got harmed. (Shuru)"I won't be able to stand against Anukara at my current stage. My life energy is about done'. "I guess I have no other choice".(Notura)"Give it up Amushuru, obviously you lost".(Shuru)"Hmph, Notura, since you're only a lowly half-demon, you'll never overstand the true power of a Jackal demon from the Nuanbis clan". Shuru's body began to enlarge, as his skin turned pure black. His fangs enlarged, his body drastically transformed into a dog shape. A tail popped out. (Sumia)"sigh, what's going on?"(Harthu)"He's transforming into a Jackal demon's true form, the form that Lord Nukamos died in".(Bar)"He,he,he, full beast form, No way Lord Shuru will be created then". Amushuru enlarged in a humongous Jackal beast. (Notura)"Ha, y'all think that's gonna scare me off. I don't care since I'm only half demon I can't use the full power of a Nuanbis. But what I know it's that dad left this sword for me for a reason, and not you!" Notura jumped on Amushuru's leg. Shuru spun around knocking him off. He flew up and dived down on Notura, firing a giant lightning demonic ether ball. Notura jumped at the ball slashed his Anukara at it. The sword clashed with the lightning ball, trying to repel. Notura is pushed back to the ground, as the Earth began to crumble and lift up. (Notura)"Darn, I can't cut through it".(Harthu)"Notura, become one with the blade. Let your energy and Anukara channel within each other!"(Notura)"What the heck are you talking about!"(Shuru)"Ma, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, it seems you're not able to handle the power if that sword, half- breed!"Notura thinks backs in his life when be was young. He remembers how all other people shunned him and humiliated because of the demo n blood in his veins. The only person he ever trusted was his mother, and later on Ketari. Then he thinks about Anaksumia, Kira, Enos, and everyone else. (Notura)"There's no way I'm losing. Because I was both human and demo n, humans, gods, and demon s hated me. But I knew Dad saw the pain I'll suffer. I don't know much about him or mom, cause they died when I was I was in my younger years, however, I know they cared for me, and Dad entrusted me with Anukara, with his will living on through the sword and through me! Now, I have people that I must protect, so, Amushuru, half- breed doesn't mean anything to have true de moni c strength!" Notura released a powerful demonic energy from the sword, and repelled the lightning ball as it was covered with fire. The wind directed it to Amushuru, and hit him exploding. Shuru fell down greatly injured. (Sumia)"Here repelled it!"(Harthu)"The Blade truly accepted him now". Notura pounced to Amushuru. Shuru strikes with his claw. Notura evaded it and landed on his back, slashing the sword down his back. Fire bursted as Notura swiped the Anukara. Then, he cut off Shuru's huge tail with one swipe. (Amushuru)"Darn you!"(Bar)"Oh no, Lord Amushuru's tail cut off, his power began to deteriate".(Sumia)"Notura, now yours chance!"Notura twirled his sword around until he created a fire tornado. Notura slashed the tornado at Amushuru dog face. Shuru shredded the fire tornado with his claws. He channeled etheric poison to them and striked Notura. The claws dug deep in the ground and destroyed a good piece of the Earth. Notura bounced from uplifting rock to rock and slashed the Anukara at Amushuru's claw, splitting it apart and injuring his hand. Shuru's had caught on fire. Shuru saw that he got beat up. So, he fled the battle and opened a portal at the pyramid. (Shuru)"Notura, this isn't over". Shuru went through the portal. Bar followed on a flying camel. (Harthu)"sigh, it's over". The obelisk key fell out of the sky in front of Notura. Notura grabbed it.(Kira)"Hey, Notura, let's get out of here". Notura used the obelisk key to open a wormhole back to Egypt. Harthu, Sumia, and Kira went through. Notura looked back at his father's tomb. The lost souls wandering around the pyramid. (Notura)"See ya old man". He went through the portal, as it closed. Nukamos's final resting place was at peace.

Zomses meets up with the House of Life at the Temple of Ptah. Ramses was there, "So, I see, Notura is under control of Enos at this present moment. However, we still can't trust him to the fullest extent."(Zomses)"I know, so did y'all find out about who led the de mons to attack Saqqurah".(Ramses)"No, we found what caused the attacked. It wasn't human, or a god".(Zomses)"Okay, so what was it?"(Ramses)"Remember Kusamiytu the high priest who's power was on par with a Chief Lector". (Zomses)"Yea, he was the most talented warrior to graduate at the Per Aunk academy in the history of Kemet. Until, that incident at the Giza Pyramids".(Ramses)"Yes, Kusamiytu returned as a demonic being, who called himself Utaru. Utaru was last seen when Notura was sealed away in the pyramid. Now, we are sure he's returned. I sent top magician priests to the Duat area where the portal that opened at Saqqurah opened up from. They never came back, except a sacred cat, who had Utaru's aura lingering still".(Zomses)"You're saying because the cat had Utaru aura that he's behind this. How are you so sure?"(Ramses)"The Saqqurah pyramid holds many Masonic texts and scrolls under Lord Zoser. That knowledge contains how the pyramid was built, why it was built, and what science priests recorded during that time". Zomses remembered Sumia being Zoser's descendant. "We need get into the Saqqurah pyramid."(Ramses)"No, the A.E. Masons are already down there. Zomses, I'm ordering you to lead a squad of magicians to guard the pyramid. I'm sending Meneraunk on an assignment to the Underworld".(Zomses)"What, I'm a Mason also, how come I . . . "(Chief Lector)"Go Zomses, do your mission". Zomses leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Rate 1-10! Later!


	4. UkaruMenacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you! What have you great people been doing today?! It is the introduction to Ukaru, the menacing de mon, once a high priest, now disturbing order of the realm known as Khamam, Kemet. Notura and Zomses with the squad face chaos new to them head on!

In the meanwhile, the rest go to a secret room and began meditating to contact with the dimensions of the Duat. (Ramses)"Kusamiytu was an intellect who mastered the greater mysteries of Kemet. Even as a demon, he still knows the secret to creating life with the science of genetics lies in Saqqurah. What he intends to create is beyond me".(Rameses wife)"That's why you sent Menruank to the Underworld where Ukaru was said to be seen, wasn't it".(Chief Lector)"Oh, well, let's just hope Notura doesn't let Ukaru lay his hands on Anaksumia".(Ramses)"Sumia, the bloodline of Zoser runs through her veins. She must have the missing link". Ramses sent his mind into the Duat to contact with Gods". The Gods of Kemet know everything".

Meanwhile, Notura's crew arrive at Enos' village. The have an eating session. (Enos)"I see while y'all were out, Notura got him self a new sword".(Harthu)"Not just a sword, the legendary Anukara".(Kira)"Haru, why are you still here?"(Harthu)"Whaddya mean, you don't enjoy my company?!"(Notura)"Old toad, no one cares about you anymore, is that why you stick around?"(Harthu)"Huh!, after I helped you to get Anukara you treat me like this!"(Notura)"Since when you were a help that whole saga?!" Soon after, Zomses arrived to send told Enos and crew about the meeting. (Enos)"I see, Ukaru, huh?"(Notura)"He's return, I wonder what he wants with Staff shards of Shayikra".(Kira)"He most likely wants to restore it".(Zomses)"Whatever it is, I'm leading a squad to guard Saqqurah pyramid against any of Ukaru's threats".(Notura)"Ukaru isn't going last much longer once I get to him". Notura pulled out his Anukara, but it was still normal".(Sumia)"It seems you haven't fully controlled it".(Notura)"Shudup!I got this, Anukara, transform!"The blade remained still. (Zomses)"What new sword is that?"(Harthu)"While you were handling business with Ramses, Notura had a fight with Amushuru and gained his father's legendary sword, the Anukara".(Notura)"Stupid blade, why won't you work now!"(Anaksumia)"Maybe at that time, Amushuru was trying kill us and you said you'll save us, the sword responded somehow."(Harthu)"Yes, the Anukara is a sword used to save lives and to protect. As its master, Notura you need to find it in your heart to always be in a mood to protect your friends, and girlfriends". Notura smashed Harthu with the flat side of the sword. (Notura)"I don't care to waste my time protecting people. I only use Anukara for me, myself, and I. I'm going to be a mighty de mon like my dad, in fact, a stronger one. With this sword, no one, de mon or god, will stand on my way". (Anaksumia)"So, you won't help us using the sword, how cruel!"(Notura)"Hmph"(Zomses)"We don't need you anyway, your just a puppet. I'm leaving to Saqqurah, I'll contact y'all when I need you".(Kira)"Bye, Zomses!"(Zomses)"See ya".(Notura)" I'm leaving too, I'm visiting the lake". The two left. (Enos)"Well, I guess I'll go meditate". Anaksumia and Kira leave to do some training. Notura sits at the lake thinking about Ketari. (Notura)"Ukaru was there when Ketari shot me down with her arrows and spells. 20 years later, I wake up from her sleeping spell she casted on me and find out she's died. Now, Ukaru returns, around the same time I'm awaken. Is that just a coincidence? Does Ukaru have something to do with tradegy of Ketari and I? Ketari, I, . . . I had cared for her. Anaksumia is supposed to be her reincarnation". Just then, Sumia showed, "Hey, you out here here all alone".(Notura)"Ah!,Yo, you should warn people before you start sneaking up on them"(Sumia)"Sorry".(Notura)"What do you want?"(Sumia)"I was training with Kira and got bored and came to check on you"(Notura)"Oh, well you wasted your time, I'm 'bout go to sleep". Notura left to the village. Sumia stayed behind and found a bracelet amulet that Notura dropped. At Saqqurah, Zomses set up magicians around the perimeter of the pyramid. Meanwhile, underground in a hidden cham be r, Magician Mason are collecting sacred scrolls. (Mason)"We can't leave one signal scroll behind. Once were done, we'll put the most powerful de mon repellsion spell around this area". Outside, a red and white hooded figure approached the barrier around the pyramid. He noticed Zomses near it.(figure)"Ma, ha, ha, ha, ha to think Per Aunk will believe to put a weak piece of crap barrier and warrior around the pyramid will stop me". The figure touched the barrier with one hand, and shattered it as a spell was spoken. Zomses and guards senses the humongous evil aura breaking in. (figure)"The time has come to make my move after all these years".

At Enos' village, Sumia is asleep, dreaming weird stuff again. This time, it's about when Notura and Ketari fought 20 years ago. At the scene, after Ketari died putting Notura under the sleep spell, a hooded figure was present. She saw the person, as he lifted up his hood and showed a dude with dreadlocks, slit eyes, and fangs. (dude)"Anaksumia, you will be mine!"Sumia woke up in shock. (Sumia)"what the heck was that just now".

Saqqurah

The figure approached the pyramid as Zomses and his magicians stepped up.(Zomses)"Who are you, I know you're a demon coming that your aura has a strong evil to it."(figure)"Suprising you don't know who I am, Zomses". (Zomses)"Huh, what the heck are talking about". The figure slowly slowly lifted up his hood and revealed his frightening face. Zomses eyes opened with shock, as a series of flashbacks from his tribe ran through his head. (Zomses)"KILL HIM!"The magicians fired spells at the de mon. 4 giant fireballs were shot. The de mon caught two of them and reversed them back at magicians. Many were killed. The de mon evaded the other two figure balls. Afterward 2 magicians summoned two lightning tornado on the de mon.(De mon)"That's app you got, how amusing". Two scorpion claws came out the de monk's back and stuck themselves underground. Suddenly, 50 giant claws popped up from the sand and blasted de monic ether balls at the tornadoes and magicians. For the few left, the demon exerted his bones in one stroke thruster them through the magicians necks and stomach. He absorbed them back into his body. (De mon)"Your souls will be tasty, and adding on to my power". Zomses then confronted the demon with his battle sword and crook. (Zomses)"I knew you'd come personally, rather than send de mons to do all work, Ukaru".(Ukaru)"Zomses, you think you can win against me. I'm way stronger now than I was when I eradicated the Shumut tribe". Zomses became part. (Zomses)"I've gotten stronger too. Like you said to me, I've increased my hatred for you, and that hatred corresponded with my power. I don't know why you decided to reveal yourself again. Your chaos will be unrememberable, and it's because I am violent ly killing you!" Zomses added 10 feet wind blade to his battle sword. He slashed it at Ukaru, as destructive series if wind blade roared through the desert. Ukaru evaded them. Zomses casted a Tornado spell under Ukaru, at a sand tornado enveloped him. Zomses them added fire to the tornado. The tornado swirled chaotically, until, it halted, and transformed into a form of a snake. Ukaru sent the fire snake at Zomses. Zomses slashed through it. Ukaru teleported behind Zomses by shifted in the Duat. He grew a large fang from his arm, and attacked. Zomses barely escaped, he had severely damaged his left arm. It bleeded pretty badly. (Ukaru)"Thanks for your blood, it feels the same as your relatives. It has that rough, texture to it". Zomses get angry casting his Ra's hellfire spell. Ukaru exerts a crocodile head from his tongue. He extended it, and the crocodile ate hellfire source. Zomses, while Ukaru was distracted, implanted explosive fire orbs under the sand beneath and near Ukaru. (Ukaru)"Hmph, being a top warrior magician, and this all you got?"(Zomses)"You've always talked alot of trash. Your voices disgusts me, burn you bastard". Zomses spoke a tone, and the fire orbs exploded beneath Ukaru. Ukaru disappeared in the columns of fire. (Zomses)" That's the end of you, Ukaru". It seemed Ukaru was dead. Suddenly, something was stabbed through Zomses' chest. It was a scorpion tail. Zomses coughed out blood. (Zomses)"How, how did you survive". Ukaru was standing behind Zomses, again. "During that time skip, I absorbed many monsters and de mons, and gained new abilities. One of them was the power of hypnosis. The moment I touched you, I assimilated your brainwaves and gained control of your five senses. The moment I cut you, I set up an illusion. You had never casted the Ra's Hellfire spell. Really what was, was I took that chance to kill you. What you implanted underground and exploded only destroyed the sand and air. the reality Zomses, is that you don't possess enough hate for this world." Ukaru kicked Zomses to the ground it and at the entrance. (Ukaru)"Since I have Zomses' blood, this is no threat". Ukaru released a cloud of demons poison. The cloud gradually deteriated the spell on the pyramid. Ukaru walked into Saqqurah. Zomses, was still alive. He used telepathy to contact Enos at the village. (Zomses)"Help, please, Ukaru's return". Enos had received Zomses' distress call. He called Notura, Sumia, and Kira.(Enos)"Ukaru has invaded Saqqurah, and broke through the defenses. Y'all need to get there immediately".(Sumia)"Okay, it's Kenasiy going to be fast enough?" Enos spoke a spell, a hierloghpic image glowed in the sky A white fiery bird appeared from a wormhole. Notura and crew got on. The Phoenix took off back Saqqurah. The crew arrives at Saqqurah, and finds Zomses. (Kira)"Zomses what happened?"(Zomses)"You guys, hurry up, don't worry about me. Go after Ukaru. "(Sumia)"No, your hurt". Korea cured Zomses with healing magic. (Notura)"I don't have time for this. Sumia let's go!"(Sumia)"Huh, wait, we can't just leave Kira".(Kira)"Anaksumia, go with Notura". Notura and Sumia enter the pyramid. Meanwhile, Ukaru finds the secret room locked with protected magical texts. The Magician Masons inside sense Ukaru. (Mason)"Hurry, create a portal into the Duat".(Ukaru)"Y'all won't make it in time". Ukaru committed a blue substance. The substance passed through the door like a ghost. It reformed into another Ukaru. The blue Ukaru destroyed the door with its claws. Ukaru walked it, and absorbed the blue Ukaru back into his body. (Mason)"What the, no way he broke through a secret masonry shrine's door that had the most powerful protective texts in Zoser's time".(Ukaru)"The blue substance was the will and mind Kusamiytu in physical form. It was able to brake through because Kusamiytu was a master Mason. Unfortunately, I had ressurected his disgusting existence for my ambitions. Now your bodies will mine". Nokura and Sumia running through the hallways and chambers of the pyramids. They enter a huge room with a deep hole gap to the other side. Around was hieroglyphics, and statues of deities. (Nokura)"Sumia, hop on my back, I'm going jump over". The two leap across the gap, as Sumia looked to the ceiling, and saw a bright light. Suddenly, images rapidly flowed through her head. She saw gods and godesses, creating the humans from experiments with magic, then, she saw Pharoah Zoser and Imhotep, creating new life forms with magic and scientific texts, afterwards, flashing a dimensional place with many obelisks. Sumia returned back to reality, as Notura had passed the gap."What's wrong with you?"(Sumia)"I had vision, it was weird". She told Notura about what she seen.

At the masonry chamber, Ukaru fights the magicians. They all use their wand and cast the star spell. They each shot out dark matter as it came together into an orb. The orb started to pull everything in with a strong gravitational pull. (Mason)"Once you get absorbed, you'll deteriate into a atoms, and be absorbed back into our wands".(Ukaru)"Ha, I'll let like you see you try to control my atoms in your wands". Ukaru was absorbed in the orb, and shredded into atoms. The orb dispersed into dark energy and returned to the wands. Just a second after, the wand turned red, and red infection began dissolving the mason s. They dissolved to atoms and were absorb into the wands. The wand then exploded, as the explosion form back into Ukaru.(Ukaru)"I'm very disappointed in the House of Life". He saw the Sacred scrolls."These scrolls contain on how to create life forms after your image and likeness. In other words, it tell you on how to become a god". Ukaru grew a scorpion claw and destroyed one walls and tried to escape. Just then, Notura and Sumia ran in. (Ukaru)"Oh, how surprising, I wasn't expecting to see you and the Key to Creation".(Notura)"It's over Ukaru, I'm going slice you until I'm slicing air". Notura held his Anukara. It was in golden fang form.(Ukaru)"Notura, dont you want to know . . . What transpired 20 years . . ." Ukaru escaped through the hole in the wall Notura went after him,"Yo, get back here". Sumia followed. They arrive outside the pyramid. Ukaru was running through the desert. Zomses and Kira arrived. (Zomses)"Wait Notura!"(Notura)"What the hell is it? I don't have time to hear your mouth".(Zomses)"Be careful to go after Ukaru, don't let him make physical contact. He seems to have a hypnosis power". (Kira)"Be careful!"(Notura)"Alright, thanks for the info". Notura and Sumia go catch up with Ukaru. They face Ukaru in the dry, sandy, windy desert.(Nokura)"Alright, thanks for the info " Nokura and Sumia go catch up with Ukaru. They face Ukaru in the dry, sandy, windy desert. (Nokura)"Ukaru, what were you mentioning earlier about me and Ketari 20 years ago".(Ukaru)"You really want to know do you?"(Notura)"Do I look as to be taken for less granted?"(Ukaru)"Answer me this, do you think Ketari will betray you like after you were in love with her as she also was for you? Why would you steal the key to Creation, and yet Ketari did not kill you, but put you under a spell. Indeed I was there, but, do you know who I was at time"?(Notura)"What is it you're spouting, you're making no sense".(Ukaru)"Zomses did tell you I can control all five senses". Notura's had a DNA explosion. He realized Ukaru hypnotized everyone at the village 20 years ago and set up a mass illusion. (Notura)"You bastard, Ukaru!"Notura is leaping at Ukaru with Anukara lashing all out, and Ukaru disappeared. Soon, a portal opened, as a half cast, crocodile, and ram de mon came out of it. It was pretty large, then it charged at Notura, with horns made out of demon ic ether. Notura's sliced the horns off in one swipe. The crocodile head part bit Anukara. Notura spun in reversed as sliced all the crocodile heads teeth off, and set the de mon on fire. Ukaru appeared below Notura through a portal from the Duat. He had a scorpion arm and clinched Notura leg. Sumia shot an arrow at Ukaru. The arrow was rapidly moving through the air. (Ukaru)"Darn it, tried to put hypnosis on him, but his father's sword is more stronger than I thought". Ukaru disappeared before the arrow shot. Afterwards, the ground began to crumble, as a giant three headed snake with centipede legs erupted from the sand. Ukaru was on top. (Ukaru)"Notura, it seems the Anukara has some type of a protection barrier against demon ic or divine energy that channels through you. I see your dad is still protecting you even after he's long dead". Sumia charged up a magical arrow and fire 10 at one at the snake demon. Ukaru casted the protected spell, as a wall of sand appeared blocking them. In the meanwhile, Notura went ahead behind and cut his sword through the snakes back. The back split open, as poison bursted out. Ukaru went after Sumia on the snake centipede, and the poison spread across Notura's way. Notura slashed at the poison, and it dispersed. Ukaru made the snake centipede blasted a etheric ray at Anaksumia. (Notura)"Sumia!" Notura ran towards Ukaru. Ukaru grew a scorpion tail, and elongated it into the sand. Soon, scorpion tail vines erupted from the ground and wrapped up Notura. Notura dropped his Anukara. The vines released, deteriorating Notura from the inside. "Darn, I can't move, . . . Wait". Notura clawed his arm, and drenched his claws on blood. "Bloodedge blade". Notura's khopesh chain cincal appeared on his hand as absorbed his blood. Notura was now capable of slashing the scorpion vines apart. He hooked the Anukara and brought it to him. Now, Notura use the sword and cut down the rest of the vines. Sumia survived the blast, because of the Key to Creation. The snake centipede extended its legs to stab Sumia. "Now I can use that new spell Kira taught me. Hadji (explode)!" The legs explod ed, along with the snake and sand around. Ukaru escaped into the explosion in sand. Notura ran to Sumia. The sand in the air drifted apart. Ukaru stood standing. (Notura)"Answer me this, Ukaru, how did and why you tricked Ketari and me to kill each other. What reasoning was that?"(Ukaru)"Ketari should had killed you now that I think back, or I should put out in more proper terms. I should of MADE her kill yo u".(Notura)"You sick pile of crap I'm going to kill you!"Notura ran to Ukaru. Ukaru released a cloud of deteriorating demon ic air with a swipe of his hand. The cloud deteriated the sand and birds flying above to bones. Ukaru grew hawk wings and flew away. Sumia used her sacred arrow and purified the cloud with magical energy. (Notura)"Hey! Ukaru, come back and fight! Come back fight you coward!"Ukaru was gone. The wind picked up and blew the sand around. The fight was over for now. 


	5. Zoser'sCode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you! Are you having a great day reading? Look straight up, there's more excitement to feel. We were in intensity with the squad of Maat, order, as they encountered Ukaru, leaving them in between sand dunes and at the start of a new battle against chaos, and possibly a war. Ramses has his focus on a war against foreigners. Notura and Sumia are adventuring to learn secrets of the Sacred Aunk.

Notura, Anaksumia,Zomses, and Khasikira met inside the pyramid where the secret masonic room was. (Notura)"Damn that Ukaru, he's powerful, so much so, if he really wanted to, he could've killed me and Sumia. And yet he ran away like coward. I swear on Ketaris grave, I'll slay the bastard some day".(Sumia)"No need to get worked up, we lost the battle, but the war drags on. What we need to concentrate on is what Ukaru stole and why?"(Zomses)"I know he was after some masonic scrolls in here, but I wasn't told the specifics." (Kira)"Why not?(Zomses)"Because of the stupid rules Top Mason Magicians have to keep secrets from lower ranks".(Notura)"Heh, I'll guess, because your a farm-field head brat". Zomses pulled out his sword",Shut the hell up, no one asked you talk!"(Notura)"Your right, I just said so anyway".(Zomses)"That's it, I'mma kil you".(Sumia)"Hey, hey, calm down. This isn't a time to be arguing. There's much more important things away stake than the tension between toy two. Now, Zomses, can you look around the scrolls and texts and figure this out?"(Zomses)"I can't, I'm forbidden".(Notura)"Come on, stop acting like a little girl". Zomses summoned fire to hand, "Lee, light him up!"(Kira restrained him)"Zomses, restrain yourself". (Sumia)"Notura . . ."(N)"Huh, yea".(Sumia)"Upwards".(Notura)"What?"Notura flew upwards and banged his head on the ceiling falling unconscious. (Zomses)"Thank you Sumia".(S)"No problem".

Zomses scanned the room. He read all of them and found that the Life Genetic documents were the ones missing."Those same studies were the ones used by Zoser and Imhotep creating Guaranithu, an animal hybrid that cleanses all chaotic ether from anything. (Kira)"What would Ukaru want with that?"(Zomses)"Don't know, I must report this to Per Aunk". Kira and Zomses leave to report. Notura and Sumia stick around. Sumia talked about her earlier vision. (Notura)"So, got any clues what that was".(Sumia)"No". Soon, the Aunk began to glow with a blue aura. It pointed to a painting of a door on the wall. The duo examine the door. (Notura)"So, what's up, it's fake. How's this useful anyway? You know, maybe your vision was that you overstressed".(Sumia)"No, grrrgh!"She took her bow and slammed it on Notura's back. (Notura)"Oww!Yo dog, you anger issues".(Sumia)"You idiot, every door in Kemet opens to something". Just then, it shot an etheric beam at the door. The door open revealing a vortex. It sucked them in.

Meanwhile, Zomses and Kira arrive at Ramsessus. They met with Per Aunk noble. (Zomses)"We need to report to Lord Ramses".(Noble)"Lord Ramses, and the Chief Lector are busy right now. What is it you need?"(Zomses)"Its very important, it concerns an incident whereas Ukaru has invaded Saqqurah".(Noble)"Oh I see, tell me the details, and I inform the head warriors myself". The three go inside the temple. Meanwhile, Ramses telepathically connect to Nun, the sky Goddess. (Nun)"Ramses, you must trust in Notura, as the guardian warrior of Key to Creation. Ukaru, or Kusamiytu, cannot get his hands on it".(Ramses)"But my dear goddess, you want me to trust in a half- demon, a monster who tried steal key himself once, better yet the son of the powerful Jackal Demon King in the history of Kemet".(Nun)"Yes, sometimes in this universe, the only way to dissolve certain evil is to spray it with another force of chaos. That isn't to say Notura is evil at heart. Anaksumia is softening it, gradually, little by little. It was the cruel reality of this world that made Notura, not his demon blood that courses through his veins".(Ramses)"Nun, what is Anaksumia?"(Nun)"Notura and her are about to find out now".(Ramses)"Where are they?"(Nun)"Where Zomses was dubbed the birdman".(Ramses)"Zoser knew something about the Key to Creation we didn't, and the key to what he knew is Anaksumia, right?"(Nun)"That's for you to find out. As the ruler of the skys, chaos is growing ever more in my peaceful heaven. Pharoah, one more thing, watch Setne, he intends to halt the eternal exchange ring between Bast and Apophis".(Ramses)"What, dam my son, always up to no good!'Cause of him, we had to spare the Staff Shards.(sigh) The Staff shards, whys Ukaru after that to?"(Nun)"That staff is the most powerful magicians artifact. With it, and the Sacred Aunk, Ukaru's planning something huge".

Notura and Sumia arrive on an island, somewhere far away from Kemet. The island had vegetation. They began scoping the land. (Notura)"Great, 'cause of you, we got sent half-way across the planet".(Sumia)"It's not my fault, I can't control this thing(aunk)". The duo stumble up a hill, only to see collasol head statues. (Notura)"Where the hell are we?" Notura and Sumia investigate the head statues. (Notura)"It looks something from deep African". (Sumia)"Yea, I can feel the energy emitting from it". Soon, one of the statues with white eyes glowed blue. (Notura)"Oh no, this can't be good". A loud sonar alarm came to life.(Sumia)"Let's get outta hear!"The duo ran across the island to the beach. They stumbled upon a sand dunes. Up from behind the dune, native pointed bows and arrows at them". (Notura)"This, is some owe spoiled soup".

Back in Kemet, Zomses and Kira follow the priest noble through the temple. They prepare to enter a door upstairs. Few fellow magicians were guarding the door. The noble entered with permission. Zomses noticed three noble didn't have the phoneix symbol on his back. (Noble)"Order a squad to head to Saqqurah to help with the wounded men," he said to one magician. (Zomses)"Kira, we never told him about Ukaru wounding the team away Saqqurah".(Kira)"Didn't they all die except for you?"(Zomses)"Exactly my point".(Noble)"What're y'all whispering about back there, don't you want to report to the King?"(Zomses)"Yea, about a uninvited intruder in his temple!" Zomses pulled out his sword and crook. (Noble)"Heh, 'bout time you noticed, otherwise I was going kil you". The Noble priest disappeared into blue star dust and came back together as a young man with a small gotee. (Kira)"Setne!"(Setne)"What I seek is lightning!" Setne fired a destructive lightning beam. Kira and Zomses evaded it, as it killed the other magicians. Zomses launched several fireballs, as Khasikira shot a light arrow mixing in the fireballs. (Setne)"What a joke". The attack reflected back at them by a mere glance by Setne.(Zomses)"Shoot!" (Kira)"Protect". Kira saved them with a perfect spell. Zomses moved with his sword slashing at Setne. Setne dodged all the attacks. Zomses tried to summon his wind blade, but he fell down with agonizing passion. (Zomses)"Damn it, the wound from earlier, plus my "condition". Kira rushed in front of Zomses.(Setne)"I dont have time to play around with to two, maybe some other time, when the whole crew's together, including the Aunk to Creation".(Kira)"Not getting away". As Kira prepared an arrow, Setne warped out of existence. He reappeared in another room. He set his eyes on a chest. 'Ah, there it is". Magician and soldiers rushed in."Seize! Or face the consequences!"(Setne)"Ha,ha,ha. I think that's my line", he sent Ka energy to his hand. Back to Notura's adventure, they were taken in by the natives to their village. The statues sensed unpleasant energy from Notura(Demon Ether), and that's why they attacked. Sumia had explained to them about their mission. (one of the elders used a spell to overstand their language).(Shaman)"Sorry for for the inconvenience, we apologize to a descendant to the great bird man". The villagers bowed at Sumia.(Notura)"Okay, this is freaky, what're you, like their goddess or something".(Sumia)"No idiot, the birdman was Pharoah Zoser. Zoser traveled around the planet using flight to many places. This is one them".(Notura)"So the dude had wings?"The Shaman told them he'll take them to what they seek after eat. (Notura)"Good, cause I'm hungry, let's go!"(Shaman)"After you help us with a favor".(Notura)"Okay, I take that back, this is still spoiled soup". The Shaman took them to their village chief. He told them of a monster who've been taking the children at night. He wanted Notura and Sumia to kill the monster and get their kids back. Notura's started complaining about helping people. Sumia made him sit knocking him unconscious. (Sumia)"We'll be gladly to help. So, where was the last you seen this creature?" The duo were led to a cave in a pond. (Notura)"Really though, we gotta go in a dark and spooky cave that we have no idea what's in it. Just what the hell we're doing this for anyway?Why can't we just make the Chief take is to what "we're" looking for, threatening to use Claws and Anukara. It'll be a lot easier".(Sumia)"Because they need our help, haven't you help someone out before?"(Notura)"Never bothered, after the way humans treated me". Notura began entering the cave. Sumia had a sorry face for Notura lagging behind. They walked through to cave, as water dripped from above. They went through many turns and double options. Eventually, they came upon a lake.

(Notura)"There's nothing else beyond the lake".(Sumia)"Yea, endless there's more passageways underwater, but ain't nobody got time for that".(Notura)"Oh well we tried". Notura started leaving. (Sumia)"Wait, we can't just give up".(Notura)"Why not, I don't care about those villagers. Besides, I didn't ask to be here anyway".(Sumia)"Don't you enjoy fighting and bullying things. How come now, we gotta free opportunity, and you punking out!"(Notura)"Punking out, let me remind you who saved your life from plenty of demons, including my half- brother! Besides, I only go for the kill when there's Kemetian monsters. Not other beings from another civilization across the planet!"Just then, the ground shook, a enormous devil-looking hairy beast arose from the lake. It had children bones around its neck as a necklace. (Monster)"Who dare to disturb me, Devour of Children, in my terrain?"(Notura pulled out Anukara)"So your the one eating up the kids. How 'bout you pick someone your own size, you hilarious- looking hairy piece of waste".(Sumia)"That was very unmoving". Sumia raised her bow and arrow. (Notura)"Shut the heck up and concentrate on killing this freak".(Monster)"Obliterate!"It shot out a flame beam from its mouth. Notura absorbed it with Anukara. He moved in, leading towards the head. It slashed at Notura with its claws, only to be destroyed by Anaksumia arrow. Notura stabbed it in one of its eye. He then ripped the sword up, splitting the head apart. The head set on fire. The beast plunged the lake.(Sumia)"Yea, we beat it".The beast rose back up with a regenerate head. (Sumia)"Notura, you're right, this, is spoiled soup".

Back in Kemet, Setne layed waste to the soldiers and magicians worth his unrivaled skills. He took the chest in the room and tried escape the Temple. Meanwhile, Zomses, Kira, and some other soldiers warned the Pharoah of Setne. They all chased way to Setne's aura to the back room.(Ramses)"Setne, what brings you back home. "(Setne)"Home, I never thought of you as a joking person, Pharoah Ramses."(Ramses)"I'm not laughing.(Setne)Mu,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha, but I am. To answer your question, I just came to get a little souvenir, that's all".(Zomses)"What's in that chest".(Chief)""An ancient hero relic from the Underworld".(Ramses)"You got 5 seconds, or else".(Setne)"Or else what, ha, what, you gonna kill me or something. Please, no one can kill me". Suddenly, out of nowhere, a burning stone fist wacked aside Setne.(Setne)"You got some nerve".(Enos)"No one can kill you huh, wrong, 'cause I can". Enos arrived on his phoneix. (Kira)"Enos".(Ramses)"Perfect timing. Needless to say, I had everything undercontrol".(Enos)"My phoneix returned to me from Saqqurah. Luckily, I decided to visit here".(Setne)"Well, your visit gonna cut short, Summoning!"Setne summoned mummy clone from the Earth. They attacked with their linen made of energy. Zomses took out two with meteor spell. He then fell easily exhausted. Enos crushed three more with a rock crushing spell. Kira charged her wand up with light energy, and threw it like a boomerang slicing the rest heads of. (Ramses)"Good job, where's Setne?"

Setne was on a run across the desert. The crew caught with him. Ramses captured Setne in a floating electro- magnetic barrier. (Chief)"Nice work my lord".(Setne)"Ramses, or should I say father out of respect. Are you such a fool to think that this will keep me at bay".(Ramses)"No, I know it won't, but, try to escape if you want, I have friends here who'll stop you".(Setne)"Father, such a egotistical king. You shun me because of my obsession of forbidden knowledge and power. You refused to investigate the full extent of artifacts such as the Shuyikra Staff. Even go as far to keep it separated as shards. I've lived in your shadow far to long. The Great Pharoah Ramses, ha, conquer of the Hittites and Akkadian armies, The Most powerful King magician, dubbed as a living god. He, whose image is worshipped in the form of monuments. What am I?"(Ramses)"Setne, you always had great potential. I always foreseen you particularly will surpass me. However, you've fallen to the forces of chaos".(Setne)"Chaos,indeed, is what you're about experience". Setne charged up a self- destruction spell. He blew up, causing a massive explosion. Kira and Ramses casted a protect barrier strong enough to withhold the blast". Afterwards, what was left of Setne was an green orb, a climbing orb. (Chief Lector)"That Setne was Clone. He used a magical object to perfect a spell whereas we couldn't differentiate ".(Zomses)"He must've did it while we're fighting the mummies".(Ramses)"(sigh) Zomses and Khasikira, can you tell me what occurred at Saqqurah?"

Meanwhile, Notura and Anaksumia were fight ing, the Lake Monster. (Notura)"The only way this sucka will die, if it disintegrated. Sumia, I'll rip hole. There, you'll shoot your most powerful arrow in the hole, then cast the Hadji(exploding)spell!"(Sumia)"Okay".The Beast tried to crush Notura, he counterattacked, hoping towards its stomach. Notura Sli t it open once. Sumia shot a charged up arrow in the stomach. (Sumia)"Hadji!"The arrow illuminated, and exploded, defeated the monster. (Notura)"Thanks, now we can finally out of hear".

The duo headed back to the village as heroes. As promised, the Chief and Shaman took them to a rock formation at the beach, with an image of the Birdman painted all over. (Shaman)"Heres where the Birdman once settled".(Notura)"Okay,so, to answer to all our questions, is rocks".Soon, Sumia's aunk shot a beam at one of the painting. An underground door opened. The duo entered. 

They entered a space with the sky multi-colored and the floor made out of crystal. Across the Vast space, obelisks stood with encrypted writng on them. (Sumia)"This is like in my vision".(Notura)"You know what the heck is this place?"They strolled upon a huge crystal orb, with an obelisk in it. Furthermore, a giant blue three headed lion- mutated creature, frozen, attached to the obelisk. (N)"Man, more monsters". The aunk began acting up again. It shot a laser at the hieroglyphics on the obelisks, and started to encode them. (Sumia)"What the heck."(Notura)"It's like recording it. That thing can do that?"As the key finished, the orb cracked and disseminated. The lion- monster awoken from its climber, being hostile. Notura pulled out his Anukara." Anaksumia, I'm never forgiving you for dragging me along info an endless cycle damn monster hunting! This better be last of it, cause I'm pist". The lion- monster roared with a penetrating sound, as the ground shook.

Sumia shot several exploding arrows, at the faces. They got reflected by a crystal barrier. (Sumia)"What, automatic barrier?"The three heads, shot out blue fireballs from their mouth. Notura deflected them back at it with his sword.The beast was damaged. (Notura)"I see, so that is the only way". Notura leaped on it's back and tried to slashed it. A pushing blue barrier appeared. Notura tried cutting through the barrier, but was launched back. The beast slashed it's claws at Sumia. The Key casted a reflect barrier. Notura took this opportunity and slashed a leg of. (Notura)"So, it vulnerable when it's attacked too". Summit's oversotood the strategy also. She fired a series of arrows at the beast' s legs. They were all reflected by barriers. Simonstaneously, Notura flip over from behind its heads and stab it in the eye. The lion- monster roared, shaking around. Notura ward flunked of. Then, he spun his Anukara around, make a fire tornado, launched it at the lion- monster. It fired one collective etheric ray at the fire tornado. An explosion occurred, causing smoke. The smoke cleared, and the monsters heads with An explosion occurred, causing smoke. The smoke cleared, and the monsters heads with wrapped on chain cincals. (Notura)"This things still come in handy. Light ning Way!"Lightning was sent through the chains. The lion beast fell down on pain. Sumia shot a magical energy beam arrow at the breast for a final move. The lion- monster roared, as a barrier from all side exploded. The arrow and blocked, and the chain cincals snapped off. The monster started shooting blue fire torpedoes. (Notura)"Oh shoot, this one's harder than I thought". He ran towards Sumia and grabbed her, evading the torpedoes. They hid behind seen obelisk. (Sumia)"We're safe for now". Seconds later, it got destroyed. (Notura)"Dam n it, know do we beat this thing!?"The lion- monster, charged up a giant fire laser beam. (Sumia)"Man, we're going for sure".It fired the death ray straight at them. (Notura)"Like hell we are!" Notura cut at middle of the ray, with, his Anukara. He held on fiercely, he slide back.(Sumia)"Notura!"Notura concentrated all of his demon ic ether and life energy into Anukara.He eyes flashed blood- red. (Notura)"Gaaargh!"The Anukara cut through the blast, reversing it as it lit on fire. The fiery laser annihilation the lion- beas t once and for all. Notura fell, panting heavily. (Sumia)"You okay".(Notura)"Yea, that brief feeling of power, was like nothing I felt before". Sumia hugged Notura, "Thank you for not giving up".(Notura)"Uh, yea, keep your thanks, Hmph". The two walked up to what was left of the monster. Soon, the soul of the creature rose up from the body, and entered Anukara. Next, Anukara turned blue. Then, it caused a fiery barrier around them. (Sumia)"Wo, a new sword form. I think that's the power of the Anukara. Since you created a powerful creature, you stole its etheric energy".(Notura)"Hmm, well,well. I guess all that trouble wasn't for nothing. Let's just get the hec outta,here, I want go back home to Kemet". In Kemet, Pharoah, Zomses, Kira, Enos, and the Chief Lector were back in the Free Masonry Chamber. (Ramses)"You're sure they were here?"(Zomses)"Positive, enless they left somewhere.(Enos)"My phoneix sensed their presence stops her".(Chief)"So where'd they go, they can't possibly disappear into thin air".(Kira)"Maybe they went on a date for all we know". Soon after, the portal door opened, with Notura and Sumia coming out of it. (N and S)"We heard that!"(Kira)"Oops, I was wrong".(Zomses)"What going on, where'd y'all come from?"(Notura)"That's a long story, where'd y'all come from?" They all discussed every thing that occurred. (Notura)"So, Setne's on the job, huh" (Enos)"Indeed, but what is more important is what Sumia's aunk recorded from that obelisk you've encountered.(Sumia)"Yea, here, you could try to decode" She gave Enos the aunk. (Chief)"We should take the Aunk back to the Temple of Ptah and let the Sages study it, Pharoah?"(Ramses)"Indeed, however, the Aunk must stay with Anaksumia" (Notura)"What're you implying?!"(Chief)"I think Pharoah Ramses saying Sumia's coming with us".(N)"Like hel she is, she's staying with our crew!"(Kira)"Wo, Notura, you getting defensive there. You don't want them away your girl, (chuckle)(Notura)"Hel l no, I don't care about he r. I don't want the aunk to be taken away to the Per Aunk. That thing is mine". (Zomses)"Yea whatever, we all know, you have feelings for Anaksumia, more since she's Ketari's reincarnated".(Notura)"Ey, keep your tongue outta this!"(Sumia)Hey, don't leave me in middle of this predicament".(Ramses)"Enough. This isn't the time to be acting like children. Notura, as much I want to execute you at the moment I can't. Someone, from above made me promise not to. As Pharoah, I have a lot of things on my hand. Setne, Ukaru, foreign invaders, demons and half-de mons, gods and goddesses. I'm gonna have to accept I have friends who could take to load of off me.

Here's what I do. As Pharoah, Enos, I order you to take Anaksumia back to your village, and decode the Aunk recordings. Zomses, you'll be joining Notura's crew. Notura, I'm sending you and friends on a quest to collect the Shuyikra Staff Shards before Ukaru does. In the meanwhile, the House of Life will focus on Setne. For me, I need to handle the army defenses against invaders coming from the South and North of Kemet. That's what our goal and plans are for now".(Enos)"Okay, fine with me".(Chief)"But my lord, why put responsibility on a half- demon freak".(Notura)"What did you call me?", he drew Anukara out of rage. (Ramses)"Enough! Chief Lector, you will do as I say". The Chief got silent. Enos took his people back to his village. Ramses and Chief sealed away the Masonic Room and head back to The Ptah Temple.

Meanwhile, deep in the desert, a red pyramid stood. In the pyramid, Ukaru was performing experiments. 

p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, a new sagas begins, new enemies, and more new allies. See you soon!


	6. LocusUnremitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you! Are you in a good resting mood? The newest chapter will be exciting for your chill down time! We were sent to another location and grasped unknown info on the Sacred Aunk. Also, a new adversary was introduced, a son of Ramses. Notura's adventure continues and Anukara is hard working kill ing de mons and stopping unrelenting humans.

He spoke magic chants at a boiling pool. A vortex formed, as dark energy had a swirling energy coming into existence. Out of the pool, a being climbed out. (Ukaru)"Heh, one who was born of my spirit and DNA, I hereby declare you a new being, metamonphis, with the name Hathure".

At Enos' village, everyone reassembled after a long adventure. Notura, Sumia, and Kira were at Sumia's house drinking wine. Zomses and Enos were at the village Nome, investigating the hieroglyphic images recorded from the Aunk. At Sumia's house, they talked about the futu re quest in store for them. (Kira)"If we start looking for the Staff Shards, then we're bound to cross paths with Ukaru".(Sumia)"Therefore, we trace his HQ, and take him down once and for all". (Notura)"You know, this wine suppose to be light on the drinker right. 'Cause, I'm feeling drowsy. He,he,heee".(Sumia)"Oh Notura, you got drunk didn't you?"(Notura)"Whaaat . . . . No . .no...I'm . . just . . . . fine". Notura stared a Sumia.(Notura)"Ketari, you need to change your hair. And why's there three of you. You gonna introduce to your twin sis's".(Sumia)"Ketari?, you dumb dog." Sumia's smacked Notura, and he fell down asleep. 

(Kira)"Doesn't Notura wants to kill Ukaru to avenge Ketari's death?"(Sumia)"Huh, yea, but, isn't that your sister?"(Kira)"Yes, that's why I want to help bring Ukaru down too". (Sumia)"Everyone has a grudge against Ukaru, except for me. What's the point of me being the Aunk's guardian. What use am I?"(Kira)"Sumi, you idiot. You're our friend, and the reincarnation of my sis. Just because you don't share the same pain as us, doesn't mean you're not as important as our hate. Notura may not admit it, but he sees Ketari in you, and cares for you".(Sumia)"Yea, Ketari".(Notura)"hmmm, fresh bones, thank you mommy".(Sumia)"This dog's pathetic". Zomses busted in through the door suddenly. (Kira)"Hey, calm down!"(Zomses)"Sorry, word has it that a new type of demon with Ukaru's Ka ether has been going around spreading chaos. "Notura woke up disturbed. (Sumia)"Do we have to start the quest now?We just got back".(Zomses)"As warriors of Ma'at, we never sleep".(Kira)"Zomses, you need to learn how to relax and rest. You too stressed and vilgalent. That's gonna do your condition no good".(Zomses)"What, how you know about that?".(Kira)"Fool, I can tell something is wrong with you when in battle. You, give out too easily".(Notura)"Is there something you need to tell us, Zomses?"Suddenly, a frog hopped on Notura's face. He plucked it off. (Harthu)"Yall Dar n forgot about me".(Sumia)"Oh hey Harthu, I forgot you even existed".(Harthu)"Wow, thanks for that".(Zomses)"You coming with us".(Harthu)"Indeed, I made a promise to Lord Nukamos to watch over Notura and his siblings". The crew head to the Nome, where Enos was. They prepared to leave on the quest. (Enos)"So you're leaving. Here, take my messenger falcon". Enos have the falcon to Zomses. (Enos)"Now, Demo ns, other than Ukaru, are after the Staff shards, and the Key to Creation. Not to mention evil magicians. Plus, the gods may try to intervene.Take this communication bowl also. Just fill it up with Nile water, and we'll be able to have a web conversation".(Harthu)"Notura, we must watch out for Amushuru too".(Notura)"Had to say his name". The crew left the village and started their quest.

The Underworld

Ukaru was walking along a rocky path under a greenish- blue energy sky. A band of Ammit types demo ns encountered him. Ukaru instantly killed them, and absorbed them. (Setne)"Long time, no see". Ukaru turned and saw Setne in a black hooded cloak. (Ukaru)"What do you want? I'm quite busy".(Setne)"Just wanna know where you are heading".(Ukaru)"None of your business, that is where".(Setne)"Oh, Kusamiytu, I just was wandering if you were going to your little De mon convention HQ hidden down here in the underworld. I mean, rumors in the Duat said you have a spot up in Kemet".(Ukaru)"Mine as I ask you what you're doing here? Rumors has it you stole an underworld relic from Ramsessus. And now you're here. Lemme guess, you're here to return it t o make a pact with the Soul King that owns it"(Setne)"Heh, incredible foresight as always". Unbeknowing to them, Menraaunk, one of Ramses' other son, was eavesdropping on their conversation. (Ukaru)"Setne, seems you got some family company". Menraank, surprised, stepped from his hiding place. (Menraank)"Ukaru, or should I say Kusamiytu, sharp as always".(Setne)"Little bro, this is an A and B conversation".(Menraank)"And. ."(Setne)"And, see your way out".(Ukaru)"Has Ramses sent you down here to verify my actions in the underworld". Menraank stood silent. (Setne)"Ukaru, I'll handle this, but our little conversation isn't over yet". Menraank used dark telekenisis and pushed Setne aside. Then, he summoned his staff, and turned it into a Solar Kinetic Staff. Menraank, charged Ukaru with the Staff, striking combos and blows. Ukaru summoned his scorpion claw arm, and fought back. The two went at it, until, Ukaru hooked the staff, and choked Menraank with a scorpion tail. Ukaru slammed Menraank and tossed him to a wall. Setne came back, and prepared to teleport Menraank back to Kemet.(Ukaru)"Still care for your brother".(Setne)"Not really, the time to kill him isn't now. Although, you could of killed yourself just now".(Ukaru)"Don't wanna put the Pharoah in rage right now". Ukaru started to walk off. (Setne)"You plan on destroying your other de mon friends at the HQ down better, don't you?'Cause you've created new creatures from your own flesh and blood. (Ukaru)"Setne, just don't get in my way". Ukaru continued on. Setne teleported Menraunk back to Kemet. (Setne)"Oh don't worry, I stay outta the way, because it's all part of my plan".

Ukaru arrived at a Temple. The sky turned red. Ukaru entered the temple, and joined a meeting of other de mon Kings. (Hawk de mon)"Ukaru, welcome. We were just discussing about Anubis' jackal soldiers scouting our territory". (Ukaru)"Common knowledge, this is his place to oversee". (Demon)"Also, we were discussing your recent actions".(Ukaru)"What of it?""(Jackal de mon)" We think you been acting outta hand lately, and suspicious".(Ukaru)"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ma,has, the pot shouldn't call the kettle black, as we know you've must have the same suspicious from your fellow jackal demon clan members. Especially collaborating with me".(Hawk demon)"Ukaru, we know you have a new spot in Kemet, and we suspected your betrayal". (Ukaru)"You've assumed it". (Demon)"S.Soup, you used us to command our monsters and demons to hunt for the shards, for yourself. That was the case for Saqqurah". Ukaru stood quiet, and pulled off his hood. (Ukaru)"You've assumed things base off your individual knowledge and awareness, and yet dubbed it as fact. The fact is, y'all been using me, and each other also. So, in the end, we all are guilty". All the demon kings looked at each other with hostility. (Hawk de mon):Yes, correct. However, it is best we all ki you first". All the de mons pulled out weapons and charged at Ukaru. Ukaru casted a wind wall, and launch all of them back. The Hawk de mon opened it metal razor wings, and span them at Ukaru. Ukaru, grew a fang from his arm, cut one of them off. Here then pulled the demon towards him with the scorpion tail and stabbed him in the gut. The Jackal demon attacked Ukaru's back wide open with a lightning Khopesh. Ukaru stabbed him with many rib cage bones that pokes out from his back. Ukaru absorbed the Jackal demon into his back. The other de mons fired de mnic etheric balls. Ukaru blasted them all back with an even bigger one. All the demons got killed. Three few left charged in keeping their doom. One strikes a sword attack only to be evaded, and got his arm chopped of. Ukaru then touched his hand on the ground. He spoke a spell. Cutting wind tornadoes erupted from underground and chopped them into pieces. The armless de mon to run away. He ran out the temple. Ukaru sent a centipede underground, and it erupted underneath the demon and wrapped around him. (Ukaru)"Finish". The centipede legs extended as dea dl y needles, kil ling the de mon. Ukaru looked upon the blood bath. (Ukaru)"I could absorb these demon kings to make my metamonphises more varied, but, my stomach's already full.

Ukaru burned down the temple. He prepared to head back to the porta l he came through. On the other hand of the underworld, Setne enters a volcanic environment. He walked upon a lava pool, sealed by a barrier. (Setne)"Time to reawaken you, and see if all the legends were true about the destruction you caused".

Back in Kemet, Notura's crew travelled the desert in the full moon night. (Harthu)"So where we heading first".(Zomses)"We should follow the Aunk's leads. It senses staff shards". (Sumia)" Forget the Aunk, I can sense the shards to".(Notura)"Well Miss Staffshards senser, where to".(Sumia)"Uh, we should investigate the nearest village".(Kira)"Okay, then that'll do".

In a village near the Nile, the village chief has been in confinement for a while. Two servants brought a group of beautiful women to the chief's door. The door slowly opens and the chief grabs all the women inside the dark room. The door shuts behind. The servants shocked leave immediately.

That morning, Notura's crew arrive at the village. It seemed to be a peaceful village, as children played, and women brought in water from the Nile.(Kira)"This place doesn't seem hostile. Sumia, maybe we should go with Zomses' idea instead. I don't think hopping from village to village will help the find the shards".(Sumia)"Hey, just because it look harmless, doesn't mean something's up. We just got here anyway". The crew stop by a shop and traded for water. (Notura)"She may be right. We should start asking the villagers around". Notura raised his cup to his mouth, and saw Harthu bathing in his water. Notura turned the cup over and slammed Harthu in the sand. He then buried him. (Harthu)"Yo, what's the big deal!"(Notura)"Big deal, that's my line. What the hell you doing in my drink! This ain't the Nile River". (Harthu)"It's called Symbiotic relationship. Dogs lick the water, and we frog swim in it! Who knows, I probably added more flavor to it."(Notura)"Aag!I was thirsty too!"(Sumia)"You want some of mine?"(Notura)"No, it's okay, I lost my appetite". A women walked up to the crew." Wait, I know some of you".(Notura)"You do, 'cause I sure didn't see you before".(Women)"No, I mean I know of you. Zomses Shumut, warrior magician of Per Aunk, The person ity of flames. And, the half-demon Notura, the one who's marked for death from plenty of people in Kemet".(Notura)"Whaaat!Marked for death, what I'd ever did to those worthless people?!"(Women)"Idk, but I heard you raided and terrorized villages, took down whole magicians armies, took out bandit gangs, kidnapped civilians, killed mighty demons who had families that still hate you, robbed markets, stoled trading ships, smuggled out the kingdom throughout the Mediterranean Sea and Indian Ocean, try to steal sacred artifacts, and also. . ."(Notura)"Okay, okay, I get the point".(Kira)"Wow Notura, I forgot you did all that. That's a shame".(Sumia)"Criminal".(Zomses)"Hmph, I see no difference today".(Harthu)"It was all about survival!"(Notura)"Shut up. We didn't come here to learn about my history of adventures and mischief. Instead of calling me out, how 'bout we ask her about the Staff shards!"(Women)Staff Shards?"(Kira)"Have you seen anything suspicious in the village". The women gasped, she decided to take to her house

The women's named was Saberiah. She said their chief has been acting strange, confining himself in his throne room, ordering to bring in the prettiest women to his throne, taking them and never seen again. (Notura)"Hey, maybe he just using them as concubines, and want some privacy".(Sumia)"Down boy". Notura slammed into the floor. (Kira)"I doubt those women are being used as contrabands. Some secret your chief's hiding".(Zomses)"We need to go check it out".(Saberiah)"No, you can't the chief forbiddened anyone other than called servants to enter his temple".(Notura)"Well guys, I guess we are busting in".(Kira)"What're you trying to start a war or something". (Saberiah)"I could help you sneak in at night".(Sumia)"No Saberiah, don't risk yourself for us". (Notura)"No, go on ahead risk yourself!". Sumia slapped Notura."What is wrong you?!"(Notura)"What's wrong with you. You going stop abusing me". Notura grabbed and shaked Sumia around. (Saberiah)"No, it's okay. You see, just recently my sister was taken".(Zomses)"Oh I see. Then we get prepared".

That night, Saberiah took them to see a guy she knew named Kanga. Kanga was a guard at the Chief's temple. Kanga got the crew in the building. Saberiah stood at the entrance as lookout. The crew investigated the eerie, silent hallways. They decided to split up. Notura, Sumia, and Zomses, Kira. 

Notura and Sumia found a room that was glowing. They entered and found silky and slob material. (Sumia)"Eeew, what is this". Notura sniffed it,"Smells like, locus demon waste". Sumia walked around "Well, if there's a locus demon waste here, then we better kill it". Sumia, opened a suspicious divider, and someone pulled her in. Notura heard her terrified scream. (Notura)"Anaksumia!"Notura entered the divider with his Anukara out. He ended up sliding down a tunnel that led to another place. It was sandy, dense, and dark. Notura went ahead with the Anukara as his light. Zomses and Kira found the Chief's room. (Zomses knocked on the door)"Helloooo, your majesty".(Kira)"Stop hoarding around, just bust in". Kira punched the stone door and it crumbled to pieces. Zomses froze in shock. (Kira)"Didn't know I had muscle, did you?"(Zomses)"Uh, well, I remember when we were younger, you used to beat up boys twice your size, including me".(Kira)"Hey, silly, let's go". The went and saw an empty room. (Zomses)"What the hell, where's everybody?Soon, the floor under them slid open, and they dropped down.

Meanwhile, Saberiah, is captured by guards. Kanga arrives to stop them. One guard opened his mouth, and an insect- like sharp tongue stabbed Kanga through the chest. Demoni c poison began to spread through his body. The two guards disappear with Saberiah.

Notura strolled through the underground cave. Suddenly, 5 humanoid beetle monsters popped up from the sand.(Notura)"Heh, this stuff is lightwork". Notura jumped up into the air, and did a twisting slash, cutting all the bettles in half. They split open, as baby beetle emerged crawling like crazy. Notura lit them on fire with Anukara.(Notura)"Weird, why are beetle monsters here when the scent from earlier was locus". Notura continued on until he reached the end of the cave. He also reached a giant insect sap nest, with women absorbed in it, including Sumia and Saberiah.(Notura)"What the fudge, what is this".(voice)"Who dares interfere from my snacking time". On the ceiling, a robed figure with Egyptian clothing, 6 legs, and wings appeared. It showed it's insect humanoid face. (Notura)"Things gets weirder and weirder in Kemet. Don't worry Anaksumia, I'll save you!"

Zomses and Kira end up in the same underground cave. They scan the area.(Kira)"Where are we now?"(Zomses)"Appears to be underground". Wet substance dripped on them. They looked up, and saw an arm of small locus de mons on the ceilen.(Zomses)"Time to go". Kira summoned Kenasiy immediately, as they hopped on her and bounced. The locus demo ns chased after. Kira pulled out her wand, and Zomses pulled out his crook. Kira energized her wand with light and threw it as a boomerang. Zomses casted BigBang flame, as a white fire bore in the swarm of locusts, and exploded. By that time, Khasikira's wand returned back to her. Unexpectedly, Harthu hopped outta nowhere. (Harthu)"Nice work you squashed those insects like cockroaches".(Zomses)"Hold on, how you get here?I thought you were with Notura".(Kira)"I thought you was still at Saberiah's house". (Harthu)"Never mind that, we need to help Notura "The group arrived at the insect sap nest. 

Notura was fighting a giant humanoid locus de mon. (Zomses)"Yo,Notura, I'm joining the fight. (Notura)"Zomses, right on time". The locus demo n flew towards stabbing its arms down onto them. Notura sliced its legs off clean. Zomses summoned his wind blade and jumped towards the demon, extending it cutting off one of the wings. (Demo n)"Arrgh, You mortal fools, I'll absorb your bio matter along with this worthless contraband!" The demo n opened its abdomen, and spitted out acid. (Zomses)"That dissolves barrier spells".(Notura)"I got this!"Notura transformed Anukara to blue form, and activated his blue fire barrier. The barrier cremated the acid. (Locus de mon)"Dar n, I won't be able to kill these two". The locus demon flew out of the room, escaping .(Notura)"Yo, get yourself back here!"(Zomses)"Wait Notura, we need to save these girls first." Kira was trying to tear the girls out of the sap. Zomses pulled out his crook, casting the cut spell and the crook shot a sonic wave. The sap ripped opened, dropping the women on the group. Notura rushed to Sumia, who was barely conscious. (Notura)"Hey, Sumia, wake up". Sumia awoke slowly, finding herself in Notura's arms. Saberiah awoke also, along with her sister, and other women. (Kira)"We need to catch that locus de mon". Harthu hopped on Notura's shoulders. "Lord Notura, are you going to make it in time?" Notura grabbed Harthu,"Wait, aren't you a Demon Sage?"(Harthu)Yes, one of the greatest in 1000's of years".(Notura)"Then, get us to the de mon using a sage spell! All this time you didn't do anything".(Harthu)"Fine, Sand Teleportation!"The sand on the ground enveloped the crew. 

They appeared in the desert night from the sand. The locus demon was just flying above. (Saberiah)"How did you do that?"(Harthu)"By inducing sand particles in us, I was able to subatomically connect to the sand in the desert near the demon, and teleport us here".(Everyone silent. (Notura)"Whatever heck you just said". The locus demo n landed in front of them. (locus)"You mortals don't give up do you?"(Saberiah)"Village chief, is that you?" ( Demo n)"No, the chief's sol belongs t me now. In order to achieve immortality and demoni c powers, he made a pact with the locus demo n family. But the fool didn't realize that I would trick him for Staff Shards and the biomatter of his village women".(Zomses)"Staff shards? So, I guess coming to this village was a bullseye afterall".(Notura)"Sumia, can you sense Staff shards insides the demo n?" Sumia concentrated on sensing the Staff Shards. (Sumia)"Yeah, its faint, but I sense them inside his stomach".(Locus demo n)"Incredible, you were able to sense them even when I had a concealing spell on the shards' aura. But no more, I will now use the power of these shards to kill you!" The demon activated the power of the shards and transformed a larger, more grotesque looking locus insect. The locus shot out a large amount of fluid. The fluid acid multiplied into tiny flying locuses made of Insect acid.(Saberiah)"Oh Netdjer, what is all that?"(Kira)"Stay back Saberiah, we got this". Notura ran towards the swarm of acid insects, slashed at them. The locuses froze, then exploded as Notura slashed. Notura was launched out into sand. (Notura)"Ah, they explode?"(Zomses)"It must be the fire from the Anukara. The fire and the fluid caused a chemical reaction and made them explode".(Locus)"Ha,ha,ha,nice thinking. But you're wrong about one thing. Any type of ether that make contact with the acid insect will cause an explosion!"The swarm of insects came after them. They began firing acid bullets. The bullets dissolved the sand underneath them. (Sumia)"Crap we're gonna die!"The crew evaded the bullets. Kira tried her right-hand boomerang. The wand took out a chunk, but, they all exploded hurling them back. (Kira)"No magic will work on them. (Notura)"We can't use magic, 'cause that'll cause them to explode. Plus, since they're made outta acid, anything they touch will disintegrate. So how'd we kil these things . . . . . Wait, that's it!"(Notura)"Yo, guys, I gotta plan! We need to trap the locus demon on his own swarm of insects, the use them to our advantage!"(Kira)"Yea your right. Nice thinking, I always thought you were an idiot".(Notura)"What!"(locus demon)"Well, that will go for all of You, 'cause, I like to thank you for telling me your plan outloud!"The locus demo n moved in to kil l all of them. The crew split apart. The acid locus insects followed them. The acid locus insects followed them. The crew all trapped the locus insects around the locus de mon.(locus demon on)"Tch, how you plan on escaping, my insect will follow y'all every where. Even if you do explode all of them onto me, you'll get caught up in the explosion also and die". Surprisingly, all of them jumped onto the locus demon, and they hopped again. Sumia fired her magical exclusion arrows. Kira fired he light arrows. Zomses summoned his etheric balls and launched at the locus insects. Notura halted knowing he had no long-range attack. (Notura)"Man, I did'nt think into it that far!"(Sumia)"Just slash out fire like you did to Amushuru!"Notura slashed his Anukara, releasing a fire wavy attack. All 4 attacks hit the locus insects, and an huge explosion occurred. Kenasiy appeared, and all four landed on her. Saberiah ran to their side, with Harthu. (Harthu)"Good work, we did it!"(Notura)"We, you didn't do sandgrains!"(Harthu)"Yo, I'm the one who teleported y'all here in the first place!"Suddenly a gust of wind came from the smoke remnants of the explosion. The locus demon still stood, as an outtershell glass was spreading apart. (Zomses)"It shredded." The locus demo n rose up into the air, "Ah, crystallization completed. Now the true power of the shards has transformed me in a living locus God. I'm now immortal! With the biomass of those women I consumed, I achieved a demoni c ether level beyond imagination. You foolish half-demo n and mortals will . . . "The locus got caught in an invisible web. (locus)"What! What's going on"A giant spider monster revealed itself, and ate the locus demo n entirely. It then turned its attention to Notura's crew. (Notura)"Okay, we killed the locus demo n, but now we got a bigger problem on our hands".

"Where did that come from. How did we not notice it"(Zomses). (Saberiah)"It just gobbled up the locus monster like it was light snack". The spider monster shot out web needles. Zomses summoned his wind blade slashing them apart. The spider landed on the ground, and sat on the sand. (Sumia)"It's not doing anything". Notura charged at it,"Then, why we're standing here, let's kil the damn thing". Suddenly, the desert ground shook with thousands of web needles spiked up from it. Kenasiy got injured protecting Sumia and crew. The web needles consecutively wrapped around everyone. Consequently, Sumia, Kira, Saberiah, and Harthu got mummified into the web. Notura and Zomses were fighting off the attacking webs. Meanwhile, the spider was preparing to eat the others. (Notura)"Damn it, NO!"Notura launched towards the spider. The spider enlarged its jaws and snapped them at Notura. Notura jumped back.(Zomses)"Notura, we need to something quick before Khasikira and them die". Suddenly, the spiders web needles. (Notura)"This is bull. We'll never block all this needles. Shoot, if I knew all this will happen, I should stayed in my pyramid".(Zomses)"Stop complaining, and start thinking. Use you blue fire barrier".(Notura)"Oh yea, that should work". The spider had started biting Sumia. (Notura)"Sumi!"Notura summoned his Anukara fire barrier. The web needles were deflected and caught on fire. The fire travelled throughout the whole web. Zomses shot the cremitation spell with his crook at the web tied around Sumia and the others. The webs burned to molecules, and they dropped into the sand. The fire from Anukara travelled towards the spider and caught it. The spider fell to the ground burning. (Zomses)"Finally, its over". Notura ran towards Sumia, who was unconscious. She had bites in her chest from the spider.(Notura)"Damn you, you had to get yourself hurt". Zomses checked Kira and the others. He looked over at the spider, who was burnt. It's abdomen slit opened, and hundreds of baby spiders came out. (Notura)"Man, ah come on!"The hundreds of spiders charged up De monic Ether balls in their jaws.(Zomses)"Notura, we won't be able escape that!"(Notura)"I got this, I blocked Amushuru's etheric lightning ball, so I this nothing". The spider shot the etheric balls, and they separated and surrounded them. (Zomses)"Oh no". The Etheric balls came down. (Zomses)"Do you barrier thing!" Notura tried, but it wouldn't work. (Notura)"I think there's a limit to it. I'm not use to that form well enough!"(Zomses)"Tch, I guess I have no other choice". Zomses ripped off his shirt, and revealed tattoo seal on his heart.(Zomses)"Analyze existence, and disenigrate!"A black space hole appeared, and sucked all the etheric balls in. They were included as information and sucked back in Zomses' chest. Zomses panted heavily and fell down. (Notura)Wah!Zomses!"Zomses was unconscious. Notura, the only one awake, looked over at the burnt spider. A dude climbed out of it.(dude)Finally, I'm free] of that demon".(Notura)"Who the hell are you?"(Dude)"I was about to ask you the same question". The morning Sun appeared.

The guy who came out the spider was the village Chief. He said he wanted to make the locus demons stop attacking their village, therefore, he made a treaty with the locus. Everyone went back the village, and treated. Anaksumia was suffering from the spider poison. Everyone were at her bed side.(Saberiah)"I'm sorry, we didn't have no medicine for her poison". (Kira)"My healing magic didn't work".(Chief)"As the source of all your troubles, I will take responsibility. "(Kira)"Oh, thank you".(Chief)"Responsibility of strong her funeral arrangements!"Notura punched the village Chief in the nose. (Notura)"Sick bast . . . " Suddenly, the aunk around Sumia neck glowed green. A green energy traveled around her body. Sumia was healed and woke up. (Sumia)"Ugh, Notura".(Notura)"Sumi, you okay!"(Sumia)"Sumi, that the first time you've called . . . me . . that".(Notura)"Thank goodness"(Kira)"It seems there are still things we don't know about the aunk".

The crew ate breakfast and took their leave. Before they left, the chief gave them the staff shards he had when he was a locus de mon. Notura's crew left out into the desert. 

Meanwhile, at a town near Karnak Temple, a fire had started. Houses of Life magicians faced the one responsible. They fired water and ice spells. The person set a fiery aura on, burning the water and melting the ice. She fired a fire laser, decapitated the magicians. (woma n p)"(sniff), aahh, it sure is nice to smell the fresh air of being alive and existing". She looked upon the dead citizens. (women p)"It's also nice to smell the burning of human blood".

At Ramsessus Temple, Ramses was laying out battle plans with his general for removing a remnant Hittite org. from the old reign.


	7. HathureCrackling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you?! Is your day going well? Welcome to another new, exciting chapter! Notura's tea m has defeated a locus de mon terrorizing a village. It definitely was a lot more intense than they initially expected. Although, team mates were injured, the village was saved. Now, a brand new threat is threatening the temple complex of Karnak, a more advanced chaotic being.

Meanwhile, at the Temple of Ptah, Menraank shows up crawling. The Chief Lector found him. (Chief)"Menraank, what happened?"(Menraank)"Setne, . . . and Ukaru . . .. under . . . world". Menraank fell off asleep. The Chief Lector ordered priests to heal Menraank.(Chief)"I better had report to the Pharoah".

Temple of Ramsses . . .

Ramses was sitting on the pharoah's throne. (Ramses)"The Lector is handling Setne's business, and Enos' people handling Ukaru and the Shuyikra Shards. I wonder, Menraank hasn't come back yet". Soon, Ramses' wife and some of his kids arrived. (wife)"My Pharoah, how's it going".(Ramses)"My dear wife, it's going smooth, so far. There's still rebels Hittites who has a grudge against me". (Wife)"Wouldn't be surprised". The kids joined their father on the throne. (Ramses)"You heard of Menraank".(wife)"No, I heard of Setne, or should I say our son Khaesawet".(Ramses)"Yes, that fool is trying to start as usual".(wife)"What about Enos". (Ramses)"Enos hasn't report back to me about the code from the Aunk yet".(Wife)"You're fine Anaksumia being with half-breed Notura". (Ramses)"Anaksumia is the reincarnation of the high priestess Ketari. Once, long ago, the half- demon Notura and Ketari had fallen in love. Notura sees Anaksumia as a second chance, since he was torn apart from Ketari 20 years ago. He won't harm or let anything happen to Anaksumia, as king, I'm sure of it now". Suddenly, the Chief Lector appeared. He told them about Menraak."(Ramses', wife)"Is he alright". (Chief)"Fine, but, what he told me is very important".(Ramses)"What is it that's so important?"(Chief)"He had seen Ukaru and Setne in the underworld, eavesdropping on their conversation. Ukaru had a convention of underworld De mon Kings, and Setne planned on using the hero relic he stole to return it to Demo n that owned it". (Ramses)"That De mon?!Tch, Da mn it. Does Anpu[Anubis] or Lord Asar(Osiris) know Setne's doing".(Chief)"I don't know. Humans don't have that contact with the Gods of the Dead".(Ramses)"Go do more research. Round up some squads to track Khaemwaset down, and get in contact with Enos".(Chief)"Very well my Pharoah". The Lector took his leave.(Ramses)"Not so long it will be when the Gods will start descending upon Kemet".

Notura was walking through the desert. (Sumia)"Wow, we almost died last night".(Kira)"Yea, it was thanks to Zomses and Notura." Notura was silent as the sandy, desert air.(Harthu)"What's wrong Lord Notura. You seemed worried". (Notura)"What, no, I'm not worried about anything". Notura flashbacks at when they in the village. 

Notura and Zomses were having a privite conversation. (N)"Zomses, there's something you need to tell me you've been hiding".(Zomses)"Yea. You're the only one who seen my seal of Satakh".(Notura)"Seal of Sutekh?Set, you mean, right".(Zomses)"Indeed. It was a seal Ukaru put on the remaining survivors of the Shumut Clan after he killed all of them. Ukaru told me, if I don't take my vengeance upon him before the seal reaches its limit, I will die. You see, the seal has the ability to analyze the existence of anything, decode it into data in my Black hole, sealing that back into me. That's how am able to use more than one path of the gods. Although, it has a downfall to it. Along with the seal, a heart disease was placed. Each time I use the Seal of Sutekh, the disease will spread from my heart further into my body. Eventually, the disease will overtake me, and turn my body and soul into dark energy becoming apart of the Blackhole for eternity. I'm the last survivor of the Seal of Sutekh".(Notura)"Well,damn.That's messed up. Kira does knows about this?"(Zomses)"No she doesn't, and keep it that way. I can't have her worrying. Notura, keep me a promise not to tell Kira, as a friend".(Notura)"Eventually she'll find out though"(Zomses)"I know, but still", Zomses clenches his chest.

Present 

(Zomses)"Notura you smell anything". Notura sniffed the air, "No, hold on, wait. It's faint, but I smell fire, or burning".(Zomses)"From what direction?".(Notura)"North west".(Zomses)"Alright, let's go". Kira summoned Kenasiy and everyone except Notura hopped. Kenasiy ran off, and Notura followed. At Enos' village, Enos and crew decoded some of the info.the aunk was. (Enos)"All we got so far is common words such as chaos, Ma'at, Naja 'haje, origins, creation, wishes, manifestation, interdimensional, underworld, and, uh, fear?"(Magicians)"Just keep decoding them, we'll find out soon. Notura's crew was walking upon a burnt down village. They investigated it. (Sumia)"What happened here?" Notura sniffed around like a dog. (Notura)"I smell alot of human blood, and, Ukaru's disgusting scent".(Sumia)"Really, we're moving. Ukaru can't be far".(Zomses)"Hold on, it might not be Ukaru".(Notura)"Whaddya mean? My nose keen senses are never wrong!"(Zomses)"First off, you're half-de mon, half power. Secondly, it may be that being that carries Ukaru's scent I heard's or the loose". (Kira)"A being with Ukaru's aura?Who could it be?"(Notura)"Yo, watcha mean half-demon, half-power".(Harthu)"Wel, Amushuru scent is 4 times stronger than your s". Notura strangled Harthu. (Zomses)"Let's keep going, to track the scent until we find it". Meanwhile, at Karnak entrance, the fire women faces priests. (Women)"I know you are hiding Shayikra Staff Shards inside that temple. Those same Staff shards to stroke from the El Nadaaha demon clan". (Priest1)"How in the world could you've known that".? (Woman)"Heh, my master has boss sources". (Priest2)"Are you a spawn of the demon Ukaru".? (Women)"That's none of your concern". The women's eye glowed fiery orange. (Priest3)"Just because she got good looks, doesn't mean she's disposable monster inside". The priest cast over someone's, firing long ice sprays at the woman. The woman radiated intense heat around her, melting the ice spears. She then sent out a heat energy wave at the priests, scolding them to near death. (Priest1)"Even if you do kil i us, you can't get inside Karnak complex, it'll never accept demon ic sparks like you".(women)"Oh yea, then, what's this". The women pulled out an Egyptian amulet of a Griffin.(Priest)"No, that can cast demon protector and checker barriers or regulations spells". The women used the amulet to devour the repellsion spell on the Karnak entrance". Now, time to find those Staff Shards". She walked in, only to be surrounds by magicians and priests, with cobra beasts ready to swallow her while. (lead high priest)"We set you in a trap. We knew you would come here after you burnt down that village. You're ours now".(Women)"Is that so?"A large fiery aura engulfed the woman. Notura's crew are galloping across the desert entrance of Karnak. (Notura)"Ukaru's scent is in complex of Karnak, I can smell it so clearly now".(Kira)"Karnak, how in the world she can enter such a holy and sacred sites".(Zomses)"The same way Ukaru infiltrated Saqqurah". A large series of blast and explosions occurred in Karnak's pillar part. All the magicians warriors fired spells, and weapons at the woman continously. Hathure kept dodging, and countettacking them. Half of the priests were defeated. (high priest)"Damn it. She is more powerful than we could imagine."(Woman)"You surrender now?"(High Priest)"Not on my life!, Try to burning out of this!"The high priest put a tetragram barrier spell on the woman. (Woman)"Interesting, I can't really burn my way out of this one". The woman suddenly set herself on fire. The fire engulfed her, only leaving ash particles. (Priest)"Ha, kill ed herself, huh, if she is Ukaru's lackey, then he must be a cruel master". Unexpectedly, the tetragram barrier turned black. Then, it burst into flames. The flames reformed back into the woman. (Priest)"What, no way? How did she do that. That's an inescapable barrier, one that blocks all dimensions".(Woman)"It my spontaneous resurrection com usion. I burnt my self into ashes, and attached to the barrier atoms, changing them into ash molecules. Kind of like how a virus would inject their DNA into cells, making humans sick. It would make sense, cause demon s are said to be the cause of sickness, and I am a red-hot de mon".(Priest)"Only a god can me thinks". The woman charged up a fiery ether ball to blast the rest of the warriors to hell. Suddenly, Notura slashed down his Anukara on the woman. The woman evaded it. The rest of the crew appeared.(Priest)"What, it's Zomses' crew".(Notura)"You magicians leave this us, go back and get reinforcements".(Priest)"Hold on, I don't accept orders from a half-de mon like yii!"(Notura)"Hold on, I don't accept orders from a half-de mon like you!"(Notura)"Grrr, fine, stay here and get caught up in the line of fire".(Zomses)"Enough, high priest l, go get reinforcements". The priests left. (Notura) "How the hell a de mon can enter Karnak. The Sacred aura should be repelling her".(Kira)"Wait, your half-demon, and you got in, and Harthu too!"(Harthu)"She must've sabotaged the repellsion spell of the Karnak entrance".(Notura)"Yea, you're right, I can still smell the awful stench of holiness throughout Karnak".(Woman)"I can a sense a great de monic fire from within your sword". (Notura)"I can smell this this same within you".(woman)"Hmph, master told about you, Notura a half-de mon who's a pawn top the human insects." Notura strikes his sword at the woman de mon. She dodged it, and then Notura shot his fire tornado at her. The woman let the fire tornado engulfed her, then she took control of it, letting out multiple fire tornadoes. Notura showed with his Anukara, absorbing it. (Notura)"That's all you got. My sword can absorb all types of fire, increasing its own strength". Suddenly, the fire tornadoes overcame Notura. Notura was engulfed a cloud of spiral flames. He got hurled into a pillar. (Sumia)"Notura!"(Zomses)"Not even the Anukara couldn't handle it". Sumia slot her magical arrows. The woman blasted her etheric flame ball, blasted away Sumia and crew. An injured Notura came behind the woman, with another slash. The woman caught the Anukara. A tug of war took place, in which eventually the woman got launched into the ground. A deep cut from the Anukara appeared on the directed path of the strike, then engulfed in flames. The flames were covering the woman. She arose blasted the flames her in all directions. Kira caged a barrier around them. Notura use his blue fire barrier. (Woman)"You're bet ter than I thought".(Notura) Yea, yea, whatever, let's finish this". The woman summoned 10 fire balls around her. She shot them in the air, then they rained down at Notura. Notura dodged them, as the woman ran beside Notura, with her hand changed with fire ether. (Woman)"Lion Roar". A fire lion head came out, ready to destroy Notura. Unexpectedly, a gust of wind spirals swiped the lion and the demon aside. It was Zomses with his with wind blade. The ready of the crew joined up with Notura.(Kira)"Notura, all of us together can easily bring down this chick". Kira pulled out her wand, and casted the smash spell, levitating rock debris, crushed them on the woman. The women de mon charged a huge fire aura. Harthu came in and did a water sphere, which cooled the molten rock around her, and trapped her inside. (Zomses)"We temporarily stopped her".(Notura)"Yo, what are y'all doing, I totally had this under control, 'til you good for nothing intended".(Sumia)"Ey! What the hell you getting made at us for. If we didn't save you from that attack, you'd be dead, so stop trying act cool".(Zomses)"Stop your childish arguing. We need to get this rock sphere away from here before she breaks out of it". Suddenly, the woman de mon broke out of the rock prison. (woman)"You think that was enough to stop me?"(Notura)"See, if y'all didn't jump in like you did, I could of killed her. But no you a gotta help me". (Sumia)"Who are you , what are you?"(Woman)"You asked, who, well, it probably won't hurt it bit to tell you. My name Hathure".(Notura)"You're with Ukaru aren't you. I smell his scent emitting from you. Are you related or something".(Hathure)"Related?Well, sort of".(Zomses) Earlier you did to that high priest that you were a metamonphis. What's that?"(Hathure)"Nothing. Don't worry about it". The sunscreen summoned fireballs orbiting around her. (Harthure)"You can't defeat me. I am fire. The fire breathes the life into and within me. I am a burning only to and for the element of fire. I am the force of nature that conquers all. Not even a god can complete to me. I'm on a whole totally level of existence".(Sumia)"Different level of existence from a god?"(Hathure)"Yes, even though you're strong warriors, humans can comprehend the pinnacle of my existence in the realm of cwasreation. Half- demons too. You all defy what you don't overstand".(Chief)"I'm defying alright, you may not be". The Chief Lector appears firing a large water Urenes at Hathure. Hathure combined all the floating fireballs into an orb and fired it. The fire orb and Urenes clashed, then the Divine Cobra Urenes swallowed it whole. Hathure gasped in suprisement. (Chef Lector)"What, you thought your overwhelming power of the fire element overcome the Divine cobra of Amon-Ra?"Hathure began to retreat. "I guess I'll continue my travels". She hopped on a pillar, "Notura, we'll meet again. Next time make your blade stronger, so you could more a challenge". Hathure flew away on a moving fire cubes. (Lector)"I see y'all stay busy."(Notura)"Yo, you know what's going on?"(Lector)"I thought that was your job, according to the Pharoah".(Notura)"Look bro. I didn't go on this quest cause by his orders. Please, you think I would let a human order me around. I don't let my so-called brother do that me, so why would I help y'all!"(Chief Lector)"Whatever, (sigh). That girl is a spawn of Ukaru". Everyone is shocked. (Kira)"A spawn, like, she was a born from that creep.(Lector)"I'll explain as much as I can".

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Setne focuses on braki ng the barrier spell on the lava pool.(Setne)"That took long enough. Although the time continuum of the Underworld is different from the one on Earth".


	8. KamarhuArcing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you!Enjoy the chapter.

Meanwhile, in the Underworld , Setne is broke the barrier spell on the lava pool. (Setne)"That took long enough. Although the time continuum of the Underworld is divergent from the one on Earth". Suddenly, the ground shook, and the lava pool bubbled and exploded. Setne examined the lava, "Wait, this isn't lava, it's boiling blood". A being elevated out the blood pool. (being)"Who is it that awakens me. So that I can give the flesh from his head , making it my first feeding".(Setne)"Damn you, you are ruthless as it speaks in legend. The De mon God, slaughter of men, blessed of blood and execution, personal human of Osiris, otherwise known as Shezmu".(Shezmu)"Mortal, who by what name you choose.?" Shezmu opened his blood red demonic eyes.

Amushuru and Bar were riding their camels in the baking Egyptian desert. Bar was holding a chest, "Lord Amushuru what do you plan on using these scrolls for?"Amushuru gave Bar a killing look. (Bar)"Nethermind I asked. I'm just looking at the ground".(Amushuru)"I'm going to use those scrolls to summon ancient monsters, and slay them, so I can offer their bodies to Apipi".(Bar)"Apipi, the famous swordsmith that took off one of the horns the Apis God, and use it to create his first weapon, a magical Khopesh. Also, the same one who crafted Anukara, out of your dad's infected fang?"Amushuru was 50ft. ahead. (Bar)"Wait Amushuru my lord?"The camel demon farted, and Bar passed out. 

Amushuru and Bar settled on a mound. Amushuru used the scrolls to summon a giant scorpion, serpent, Serporard, and belle. (Bar)"Aaah! How 'bout we forget about these things and go slay some demon in the Land of Demons".(Amushuru)"Demons these days won't be enough for Apipi. These creatures are legendary". The Serpent strikes, and Amushuru took it down in one slash of his claws. He then took down the beetle with his 7 Sandstorms blades, slashing out a tornado Sandstorms. Shuru decapitated the head of Serporard, and slashed his poison claws at the scorpion, killing it. (Amushuru )"Then again, no demon in Kemet is more legendary than me". Bar sealed the demon into the chest. Shuru used his Anugekra to open a portal to the Land of Demons.

In the land of Demons, on a mountain, Apipi, the Demon Swordsmith was working on alchemy. Amushuru and Bar appeared the mountain. Bar almost got killed by a horrifying sprout made out of chaos energy. They went up the mountain and found Apipi. (Apipi)"Amushuru, what are you doing here?I mean, our last meeting wasn't a nice one".(Shuru)"I know at this moment I should rip you into body parts with my precisioned claws. But I came as a peaceful offer". Amushuru summoned the slayed monsters and offered Apipi to used the bodies of those creatures to make a sword strong enough to fight Anukara. Apipi disagreed to craft Amushuru a sword. Amushuru unsheathed his Seven Sandstorms Blade. Apipi rephrased I don't craft swords out of dead creatures. (Amushuru)"Apipi stop housing me. I know you can easily craft a sword out of these creature in a top 1 day of so. Why are you denying me. You answer me now or I'll decapitate you and feed your head to the hungry children off the Jackal demons. Your gray matter will be very tasty to them".(Apipi)"Okay, okay, calm down. Why you want me to make you a sword? You already have two powerful swords? What makes you want an stronger one ". (Shuru)"I far as I'm concerned I only have one sword. The other one is useless. Apipi, you knew my father intended the half- human Notura to inherit Anukara, didn't you?"(Apipi)"Well, yes. What, did he get sword".(Shuru)"Yes he did!, why is beyond me. My father chose a lowly half-demon instead of the mighty Amushuru. And you knew of this, and still refuse to craft me a sword of my own". Apipi opened a portal and ran for it. Amushuru jumped towards him with his claws. Apipi pushed himself forward with his Ka Ether rocketing toward the portal. He slipped through as Amushuru followed. (Bar)"Wait for me my Lord", Bar hobbled behind.

A portal gradually opened in a spiral manner, leading to seconds later, Shuru and Bar to hop out of. Bar fell on his chin, and Amushuru landed in an unknown, mysterious graveyard type scenery. The sand was black and swords and shields were stuck in the ground. (Shuru)"What is this place?"He began exploring seeing rotten skeletons all arrived in ash. They continued towards a bright glittering temple in the distance. After holding over a dark purple river, the duo approaching the temple. (Shuru)"Where the hell did Apipi lead it us to. This may be a trap, or was he trying to show me something?"(Bar)"Lord Amushuru, I assure you Apipi is a devious and cunning being, maybe he is actually aiding you in your request, but couldn't this be a little too suspicious. Besides, maybe we fell into another dimension on accident, the Duat has no beginning nor end, It'll be no surprise we slipped through the wrong exit ."(Shuru)"You could be correct, but, I smell a high and omvious power dwelling here, so I will go check it out".They arrive in the temple of the Duat and walked the entire temple until they reached a room. The room contained a giant hood and cloak and skeleton hand holding a staff as tall as most of its height. The giant was 20ft tall and surrounded by radiant lit walls. (Giant)"You dare enter my domain, do you seek the Toyomeki?"(Shuru)"The Toyomeki?" (Bar)"Lord Amushuru, let's get out of here. We demon s dwell in the Land Of Demon s and hunt in the realm of creation. The Duat is a realm that is of the between of those not seen for those who were of the unseen that are be. . . . In lamer terms, it is not for us, its surperbly dangerous! Let's be in peace." Amushuru speaks up as Bar is on his way out. (Shuru)"I am seeking a stronger sword. The Toyomeki is in my grasp." (Giant)"Come closer, to see if you are worthy". Amushuru unleashed a tw in sand tornadoes at the giant. The giant appeared pass the tornadoes as if he was invulnerable magically.

(Shuru)"You are still,".The giant started to walk with his body turned. The giant spoke,"You are of the high class warriors". The sand beneath them elevated and began to cluster. The giant sent out small light colorful sand cluster spheres. Amushuru was cautious, not moving.(Giant)"You are of the turning and blank river". Amushuru then took the sand blade and held it by the side. The sand blad e let a few of the sand clusters in it, heat ing it up. This continued on for two minutes, which was a hour to all involved. The sand cluster s were changing into colu mns guid ed up to the ceiling that could not be confirmed. Amushuru continued to stay still, knowing this was not a fight. The giant walking directed himself in all directions, and still to side. The sand that went to the ceiling, had formed into domes. The domes began to pulsate, and Amushuru listened to the pulsating. The pulsating went on for a few minutes, Amushuru saw bones sticking up from the ground. Then, a child ran across. Amushuru knew then he was not looking at the temple. The child continued to run around the bones, having fun. Amushuru looked closer, and knew the child was him. Child Amushuru ran to a cliff, and started speaking to a person. (Child Amushuru )"What are you staring at. It's a cliff, no sight to believe. There is nothing lost to you. " (Teshamiy)"You are probably right, I am under an illusion my head completely clawed, locking me tight to my own fantasy." Amushuru was a unnoticed bystander, he saw this false sce ne, yet looked with great care in his eye s. (Child)" I know you wanted to gain the strength, but why put your life on the line?" (Teshamiy)"- small laugh-a Nannte from the future, you light up my space all the time,"Teshamiy smiled turning around, and child Amushuru was peacefully stoic. Amushuru's saw a purple veil. The veil was moving as if it were gases, Amushuru wouldn't exactly know, being in the Duat. Amushuru saw whitness and blackness in the purple veil, which were becoming claws and fur. The claws and fur seemingly emanated a sound. The sound of was highly calm, sharp, and attentive. A voice spread throughout space, then turning into sentences. The voice spoke, "Amushuru, why are you slaying these giant monsters, do you choose blind glory so pleasantly?" (Child Amushuru)" I seek my strength and profiency at unmountable levels. NO being will ever stand in my way. It's planted in all of Kemet, rooted by chosen royalty." Child Amushuru walked in front of Amushuru from the purple void. Child Amushuru looked up towards a tall figure. The figure was revealed, as its visible shape got smaller, becoming humanoid. (Voice)" Amushuru, everything is not about power, glory, and living by what you see. All things are running parrelel, flowing. And if you let it be, your goals will grow to true sensing. I may look forward to your understanding or that. Self- dependency is accepting time period." The scene dissolved completely. Amushuru was surrounded by extraordinarily hot orbs and gas. Amushuru was observationa, and still stoic . The orbs made concerning sounds, and shone light. Amushuru quickly made a tornado envelop around him, which carried him all the way through the packet of orbs. Shuru appeared outside, and /p>

saw the room was still the location. Shuru took in the room, not spotting anyone. The packet of hot orbs began to extend platforms of seemingly light an all directions. The platforms stretched out to Amushuru's sand blade l, touching it. The light platforms turned into a darker reddish brown color, and detached. They all seperated from the packet of orbs, sticking to ground becoming pillars. Shuru used the sand around, attempting to disrupt the pillars, with his Seven SandStorm. The Seven Sand Storm opened dog resembling mouths under the pillars, ready to detall all. The pillars were invulnerable to the move, and changed the dog faces to black cube designed platforms. Shuru was still calmed. The platforms slowly gave birth to egg like objects, elevating to the air. The eggs changed into black swirling balls, eventually becoming tornadoes. Amushuru was ahead, going toward the packet of hot orbs. The black tornadoes followed Shuru, as he was next to it, with it being extremely hot. Shuru did the Sand dog move Notura faced. As they engulfed the sand, the dogs entered the hot orb packet, then, the entire packet began setting off. The black eggs directed to Shuru. Shuru emanated a barrier of sand, hitting the black eggs, and hot orbs. Both set off into many explosions, andShuru was unharmed. After a cosmic like denonation, the air cleared, Shuru was the only person. Shuru examined his environment, and felt a rising powe r. The dog senses began to activate, and smelled something up. Shuru spotted a blue hole, the giant l's voice came out of nowhere,"All seen is expanding, and unremovable. Warrior, prove to me you are truly worthy". Amushuru beamed towards the blue hole and threw seven Sandstorms into the blue hole. The blue hole absorbed it, and turned into a ripped sphere. Amushuru landed and the giany spoke, "Fire still rests on the sea". Amushuru stood broad. The giant dropped the skeleton hand into the sand and it went underneath. Sand entered the giants cloak and it turned to a burning cloak. The giants face uplifted becoming etherial and balanced. (Giant)"Duat of the seen and recycled, becoming of those not viewed and bewildered." Space leaping burning orbs fired from the giants ar m. Amushuru peacefully avoided all burning orbs and ran to the giant, contacting his cloak. The giant removed Amushuru's arm, moved back spanning out, and leaped lightly tapping the blue barrier. Defined Geometric matter expanded the Giant. The blue barrier seemingly absorbed into the Giant. Unawarely to Amushuru blue, plasma yarns hurled at Amushuru. Amushuru brushed the claws of his hands and a wave of water hieroglyphics sprouted out and tunneled towards the plasma yarns. The collision expanded and the area existed as a Nebulae. A few seconds later, Amushuru turned present, and the Nebulae cooled microlly. Then, Bar was present next to Amushuru, and his staff released vapor. (Shuru)"Bar, you were engaged".(Bar)"My loyalty is for you only my lord. I prepared underground to develop all the defense and more that you needed."


End file.
